


Miraculous Tales of The Keeper of Secrets

by mlb_moonshine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Happy Ending, Hawkmoth wins, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Bashing, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Reveal, Romance, Teen Romance, Time Travel, new characters - Freeform, new heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlb_moonshine/pseuds/mlb_moonshine
Summary: After watching the Miracle Queen Episode, Nivvi is frustrated that her shipping has taken a drastic turn and she is mad at Adrien. The next day, she wakes up to find herself in the Agreste mansion. What will she do now? Does she try to escape or use the new miraculous she recieved to help Ladybug and Chat Noir? She is on a mission to matchmake the bug and the cat and help defeat Hawkmoth. What happens when she finds love on the way?----I do not own Miraculous but some characters in this fanfiction are mine.----(Might go on hiatus- but there are two new chapters!)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. The Keeper of Secrets

She was close to crying. The look on Marinette's face wanted to make her go up there and save their love story once and for all. How could Adrien Agreste not notice her? Nivvi had just finished watching the Miracle Queen episode. She had to watch that scene with a heartbroken Marinette and her kitty was definitely not making it better for her being the oblivious boy that he is. She goes to sleep, half heartedly. Ugh! The last scene was making her sick. Sure, Kagami was a very nice girl but Marinette and Adrien were meant to be and them not knowing it just frustrated her even more.

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. The room was huge, as big as Adrien's. On second thought, it did look similar to his room. Whoa? Where was I? I don't think I have been somewhere this huge and grand before. There was a knock on the door and I jumped with surprise. I opened it to find a tall woman with glasses. She was a bluenette with a streak of pink hair. Odd. She was familiar even though I haven't seen her before. Like really familiar. Like Nathalie Sancouer familiar. What had I gotten myself into?

"Nivvi, it's time for you to go to school. Adrien is waiting for you," Nathalie said. Adrien, was waiting for me? As in Adrien Agreste? "Um Nathalie, what exactly am I doing here?" I asked. She gave me an odd look.

"Your brother Adrien, is waiting for you downstairs," she said. Hold up, brother? "Yes, considering you were adopted by Mr and Mrs. Agreste 14 years ago, Adrien would be your adopted brother. Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

No. I most definitely was not feeling alright. This is all just a dream. I pinched myself but I didn't wake up. What is happening?

"Yes, I'm alright. I will be down in a few minutes," I said and shut the door.

I look for clothes to change into and find amazing designs in the closet. Of course I had all the fancy schmancy clothes. As I was looking in the wardrobe, a small black box came tumbling out. Holy guacamole! Was that a miraculous? Open the box and the kwami that tumbled out confirmed my suspicions.

"Welcome, O sweet girl! You are chosen to be the next Keeper of Secrets. You can call me Crescent and I am the kwami of secrets. All you have to say is 'Hush up' to transform. Your power is to read minds. Your special power where you change after 5 minutes is to alter people's thoughts or memories. Since you are a special hero, you can't get akumatized, even your civilian self," Crescent said. The kwami reminded me of a moon.

"I don't know what to say. This is so cool. I get to have a Miraculous? Crazy. Anyways, you coming? I have to go to school I have never been to and I have a weird feeling that everyone knows me," I said. "Of course, Nivvi," Crescent said. It was going to be a weird day.

* * *

I get out of the mansion and see the black car. Adrien Agreste's car. I was so nervous. I get in and see the blond, green eyed model. Adrien.

"Uh, who are you?" he asked. Wait, that meant Adrien didn't know who I was. I sighed with relief. At least someone was on their right mind.

"You don't how relieved I am to hear that," I said.

"I don't know about that. Usually I would think you are a fan girl but you are not squealing so..." Adrien said.

"I woke up in your mansion today morning and everyone acts like they know me. Actually, not everyone, just Nathalie. Trust me, I have no clue how I ended up here and why she called me your adopted sister. Turns out I was here for 14 years. It is very odd considering I am not even supposed to be in your world," I said.

"What do you mean you are not from my world?" I asked.

"Where I am from, your lives are in a TV show called Miraculous Tales--- actually, I'll stop right there. I can't tell you what I know here. We need to be somewhere more private. Right now, I am supposed to be your sister," I said.

"You are an akuma. Oh no," he said. "Whoa, no I am not an akuma, Adrien. Please, we need to talk somewhere with more privacy," I said. He hesitates then nods. As we are going in the car, I look out and notice that some of the advertisements had pictures of me and Adrien. I was a model too? Adrien looked so confused.

* * *

The driver a.k.a Gorilla drops us in the school. Adrien gets out of the car and I hide behind him, shyly.

"Hey Adrien, Nivvi!" someone called out. The voice turned out to be Nino's. Adrien was surprised that even his best friend knew me. I gave a shy wave and pulled Adrien with me.

"Sorry, Nino! Sibling emergency," I said.

"It's alright, Nivvi, see you later," Nino said. I spot a supply closet and pull Adrien in and lock the door.

"What was the last akuma that happened?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Just tell me, I need to know how much you know," I said.

"Alright, Miracle Queen happened 2 days ago," he said. That meant, Adrien broke Marinette's heart yesterday. Ugh, I pushed that thought away from my head.

"So, Adrien, I come from a different world where your lives are in a kids TV show so I kind of know a lot about you guys but I have no clue how I ended up here and why I am your non existent sister. And, I may also know that you are Chat Noir," I said.

"What? Oh no, Ladybug's going to kill me. It was supposed to be a secret!" Adrien said. He was freaking out.

"Adrien, calm down! Ladybug can't be mad at you if I know her identity too and it isn't much of a secret in our world. Anyone who watches the show in our would know and that includes a 5 year old so don't panic. Oh you poor sunshine child!" I said.

"Ok, you know Ladybug's identity?" he asked. I nod. He sighs with relief.

"Now, about the show. Do you have any clue how you are in this world?" he asked.

"Well, the last episode, Miracle Queen made me so mad at someone that I went to sleep frustrated and then I woke up finding myself here. Oh, I forgot. I found that black box and I got a kwami of my own. She called me the Keeper of Secrets," I said. Crescent came out of my pocket.

"Hi, Adrien it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Crescent," she said.

"Hi, Crescent. It's nice to have allies considering that everyone else's identities were revealed. So you were mad at Chloe and then ended up here," Adrien said.

"I never said I was mad at Chloe. It was--forget it," I said.

"No, tell me. It might be a clue," he said. Don't make me say it. "Fine, I was mad at you," I said. "Me. What did I do?" he asked. "Don't make me say it. I figured I can't stay mad at you if you yourself don't know that you made a mistake. Plus you are a kind soul so I am excusing you but trust me, I have never been more mad at someone," I said. "Ooook, I don't know why I made you mad, but considering you are alright now, we need to go talk to Ladybug. I don't know why I am the only one who doesn't seem to know you," he said.

"It's because you are Chat Noir. Ladybug might be just as clueless as you," Crescent said. "How do you know that?" I asked. "I don't know. I just know stuff because I am the Kwami of Secrets but I don't usually have valid explanations. I said you were special so Hawkmoth's akumas won't harm you but it's also because you are not from this world," Crescent said. "Thank god. At least you can keep it from Hawkmoth," Adrien said.

"Right, can you tell them I am sick or something. I need to go talk to Ladybug," I said. "Of course, Nivvi," he said. Nivvi smiled.

"If you hurt Ladybug again I'll kill you and I also know who Hawkmoth is," I said. "What do you mean again? And why didn't you mention Hawkmoth before?" he asked. "I needed to talk to Ladybug first and you will eventually figure out the first part. Don't think about it too much," I said and make my way out of the supply closet as I bump into an unexpected someone.

* * *

"I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz," she said. That could only be one person. Marinette Dupain Cheng. Adrien came from behind me and said, "Hey Marinette!" Marinette's eyes widened and ended up in a frown. Oh. Oh no. It looked like I was in a supply closet with Adrien and she probably thought I was--- I facepalmed. The two of them stared at me.

"Uh Adrien, go away. I need Marinette's help with something," I said as I pushed him towards the class. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Marinette asked. "Get in. We don't have time!" I said as I pushed her in the supply closet and locked the door again.

"Uh, I know how to fight!" Marinette said. "I wouldn't doubt that for a second, _Ladybug_ ," I said.

* * *

Marinette stared at me as I finished explaining everything to her. "I don't know from where your mysterious Kwamis showed up. I thought I had them except the Butterfly and Peacock. Probably showed up after Feast but Crescent made it look like you were chosen. That's it! Since I am the new guardian, I may need help so you guys were sent to help us," Marinette said.

"That kind of makes sense plus you can trust me with your identities. I'll see you on your balcony, today. Be transformed. I'll show up with Chat Noir," I said.

We make our way to our class and I notice all the familiar faces of Marinette's classmates. There was, however, a new face among them. I stared at the brown haired boy who looked absolutely gorgeous. It was the new boy Marinette mentioned. He was staring back at me.

"Um, Nivvi?" Marinette asked. "Uh, what were you saying?" I asked. "It looks like you are supposed to sit next to Rory," she said.

"Ro..r..y, That's h..h..his n..name?I c..can't go there! He is not even supposed to be in the show!" I said.

"Uh... Oh I see, come on, you can do it!" Marinette said.

"You are one to talk. You get flustered around Adrien all the time!" I said. "Yeah, but you haven't even talked to him. Anyways, he is a new kid. Just showed up a few days," Marinette said.

"Oh, weird. I didn't know we had a new character. Anyways, you are right. It's probably just a stupid crush. He is like, hot!" I said. Marinette facepalms. I go sit next to Rory.

"Hey!" I said. "Oh, please. Don't be all friendly. You should have thought of it before challenging me!" he said.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked. "Forgetting, are we?" he said. "Forgetting what, exactly?" I asked. "I see you are backing out from our race, Miss Showoff," he said.

"Would you do the honour of reminding me of this wonderful challenge I accepted?" I asked.

"Huh,our fight. In the gym. Tomorrow at 6 in the morning. Don't forget. I'll crush you this time, Miss Showoff. I have been practicing!" he said.

"Don't call me that. Plus, I don't think I am the showoff here," I said.

"Why? You mean you are backing out?" he asked. "Oh, you are so on!" I said.

"What have I gotten myself into, Crescent?" I whispered. The boy was a jerk but he definitely made a lasting impression on me and I was glad that he made me flustered.

* * *

"Where to, today? I have no clue about my schedule," I said. "I, um, have it in my phone for some reason," Adrien said.

"Oh, thanks. Wait, fencing?" I said. "Cool. We'll get to see Kagami!" he said. I glared at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I'll tell you when the time will come. Tonight, we meet Ladybug and I can't fence!" I groan.

"We can practice for a few minutes before class," he said. I nod, unsure of what was to come and tomorrow's race.

* * *

I took a washroom break before entering the car. "Nivvi, I couldn't tell you this before but you are here on a mission. Your mission is to fix Ladybug and Chat Noir's broken love, find love and defeat Hawkmoth. This is for you, that's why I couldn't say anything before," Crescent said. I smile. I had wanted to do this for so long. I finally knew why I was here. I had to save Ladybug and Chat Noir. I was the Keeper of their Secrets.

* * *

Right before fencing, Adrien promised that he would help me. He took me to one of the empty classrooms. As he strikes the sword (or whatever it was) on me, I did a perfect defense, like I knew what I was doing. I kept blocking all his hits and finally was able to overthrow him.

"What the--- How am I doing that?" I asked.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" he asked.

"I don't even know what this is called. I never knew how to hold this. I think it's one of the perks of being chosen to come to your world!" I said.

"Wow, you sure are happy!" he said. "Trust me. My kwami told me happy news and now, I can fight like a pro!" I said. Adrien giggled.

* * *

"Adrien, what are you doing here?" Kagami was watching us from the door. She hadn't seemed like she knew about the conversation.

"Kagami! She fights like a pro!" Adrien said.

"Yes, she is part of us right? We are the top three. I am the best one of course," Kagami said.

"Care for a battle?" I asked. Adrien stared at me like I had done something. "I never back down from a fight," Kagami said. The battle went on fiercely. We were making our way up the stairs and through the hallways and I was about to lose. Kagami was strong but when she was about to strike hard, I pushed back hard and overthrew Kagami. Adrien stared at me with absolute shock. I smirked.

"Good battle," she said.

"Yeah, good battle. I liked it," I said. "Of course you did, considering it was the first time you won over me," she said. That was new. What was I like when I didn't know I was there?

"Amazing, you remind me of---" Adrien said. I knew he was about to say Ladybug because I could see his mind thinking about her and he had that twinkle in his eye.

"Adrien? Are you still thinking about her?" Kagami asked.

"Yes, but I am trying my best to forget--- "If you say that, I might kill you," I whispered in Adrien's ear.

"Wait, it's because I'm moving on? She doesn't even see me that way!" Adrien said. I facepalm just like I do every time I watched the show and Adrien was oblivious.

"Trust me. You move away from her, she is going to realise that she loved you all along and be depressed because you don't want to go back," I said.

"So, you know this girl? She is pretty mysterious to everyone," Kagami said.

"She stays that way. It's not my place to tell anyways. I'm sorry Kagami, but I am like their number one shipper. It's not that you don't deserve Adrien. It's just that she was there first and she was chosen and Adrien being with you will break her heart," I said.

"You don't know what you are talking about!" Adrien said.

"I know very well what I am talking about because she will love you once she knows!" I said. "Don't get my hopes up," Adrien said.

"You are the most oblivious boy I have ever seen. Kagami, can I talk to my brother alone?" I asked. "Of course," she said.

"We can go for Ice cream tomorrow. You are really cool and I would like to get to know you better!" I said. "Yes, of course. That would be great!" Kagami said with a smile.

* * *

"So, now what? Ladybug won't love me because she likes someone else and you sort of blew my chance with Kagami," Adrien said.

"Who do you think the other boy is?" I asked Adrien. "Uh, how would I know?" he asked.

"Fair. Trust me Adrien. All I want is for you guys to be happy. I know what to do in order to make Ladybug like you. Leave it to me this time," I said.

"You can't force someone to love someone else," he said. I patted Adrien's cheek. "Trust me when I say she loves you. She just doesn't know it yet," I said. Adrien nodded.

"I wish you were really my sister," he said.

"I'll be there for you Adrien. As much as I can. I saw all your troubles up on TV and now that I can really see them, it's hard for me to not help you when I can," I said.

"I trust you. Almost as much as Ladybug," he said.

"I know. Wait....Hawkmoth's identity. Oh no that's going to come as a blow for people," I said.

"Where did that come from suddenly? What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"Hawkmoth has family," I said.

"What? He has kids or something?" Adrien asked. I felt awful telling him that.

"Yes," I said. "Man, that's sad. But the kid's dad is Hawkmoth. We can't just let him take over the world," Adrien said.

"That's not why he is doing it. He doesn't want to take over the world. He just wants one wish which is actually valid," I said.

"Their kid could be taken care by the mother. He terrorizes Paris for a wish," Adrien said.

"A valid wish but I don't know if that could cause the death of his own kid for the balance. And the kid doesn't have a mother. Not anymore," I said. "Like me," Adrien said. I realized that I had tears in my eyes.

"Wait, that reminds me. The new guy, Rory. What do you know about him?" I asked.

"Oh, he's a very good friend. He likes parkour, cycling and fighting. He is a good actor," Adrien said.

"Huh, he said I challenged him for a fight and I am confident I can do it now. It seems like I have these cool powers within me. He was being a jerk though," I said.

"Oh, ok. I know you can do it. After all you don't seem to back down from anything," he said.

"Mhmm. Let's go, Ladybug would be waiting for us," I said.

* * *


	2. Unveiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reveal chapter

"Kitty, Secret women, you are late!" Ladybug said.

"Secret women, seriously Bugaboo? You couldn't do any better?" Cat Noir asked.

"Call me Black Knight. Can't have people knowing my superpower other than you guys. It's risky," I said.

"I agree. I have the miraculous box with me so we can ask the Kwami's what they know about how you ended up here," Ladybug said.

"Actually, I figured that out but it is like, top secret so I can't tell you," I said.

"So, who is Hawkmoth, my Lady Noir Knight?" Cat Noir asked. "Seriously?" I asked. "Cat Noir, be serious," Ladybug said.

"I, are you sure I should say it because it is going to hurt certain people?" I said. "Just say it," Cat Noir said.

"Fine--- On second thought, now is not the right time. My kwami said I had a mission to complete first," I said.

"Seriously? What is so special about this mission?" Ladybug asked.

"It's important and you guys need to strengthen your bonds and get your emotions straight. That is key to defeat Hawkmoth," I said.

"Alright, we will wait but you are kind of leaving us hanging here," Ladybug said.

"Ok, so you guys want to talk about something else?" I asked.

"Sure, I would like to get to know you better. I have time after all," Ladybug said.

"Who are you and what have you done to my Bugaboo?" Cat Noir asked.

"Relax Cat. Anyways, she is less annoying than you!" Ladybug said.

"Me-ouch, my lady. You made a hole in this paw-er kitty's heart," Cat Noir said. "Cat Noir! That was so bad!" Ladybug said.

"Ugh, how do you put up with that?" I asked. "Me-ouch, Lady Noir Knight! You hurt this precious kitty and his pawsitively clawmazing puns!" Cat Noir said.

"Dork," Ladybug said. "Double dork," I said. Ladybug started laughing.

"I like you," she said. "You are my favorite too!" I said.

"I have a feline that you both are ganging up on me," Cat Noir said.

* * *

"You guys wanna play truth or dare?" I asked. "Yes! It'll be fun," Ladybug said.

"I like this different side of you bugaboo!" Cat Noir said.

"Oh please, you like every side of her, including her front side, back side--- Cat Noir covered my mouth. "Shut up!" he said blushing.

"He blushed. I just proved my point and he didn't deny it," I said.

"I'm sorry Cat Noir. I just love him so much even if he asked someone else out," Ladybug said.

"I'm sorry, my lady. You see, if he breaks your heart again, even if it was unintentional, I will make sure to throw him into the Seine," Cat Noir. _Does that mean he would throw himself in the Seine?_

"No way I am letting you do that," Ladybug said. I broke into a full blown laughter at the irony as they both stared at me.

"Sorry, it's just that, I know who the guy is and your identities and there is a lot of irony hidden in that banter of yours so I can't help but laugh at how oblivious you both are," I said.

"I didn't get any of that!" Cat Noir said. "When the time is right," I said as they nod.

* * *

"So, bugaboo, truth or dare?" Cat Noir asked.

"Don't call me that! And I choose truth," Ladybug said.

"Chickening out, are we. So how about, you tell me the name of the boy you love?" Cat Noir said as Ladybug gave him a glare.

" _Kitten_ , what was the best akuma? I mean, which one do you think had exceptional powers?" he asked.

"Hmm, let me think, it was, Gamer 2.0," Ladybug said. "I remember that. I was surprised you knew how to play UMS III !" Cat Noir said.

"She is really good at it, she can beat you without hesitation," I said.

"Maybe, but she can't beat Marinette. Marinette is the best in UMS III," Cat Noir said. Ladybug chokes at that statement. I giggle at them.

"If I were you, I wouldn't ask him how he knew that," I said. Ladybug understood what I was implying.

"Right, Black Knight, truth or dare?" Ladybug asked.

"I'll go for the truth this time," I said. "You guys are chicken," Cat Noir said and I snorted.

"What's your favorite akuma? You seem to know a lot," Ladybug asked.

"Oh that's easy. Oblivio!" I said. Cat Noir's face broke into a smile and Ladybug groaned. "Hey, I thought you liked me," Ladybug said.

"You guys don't even know what happened in Montparnasse tower after you got hit and I am literally the only person in your world that knows what happened. I can't tell you though. Identities," I said.

"On second thought, I want to know what you liked about it," Ladybug said.

"Bug, that episode proved that you were Ladybug in and out of the mask. You didn't have to wear a suit to come up with a plan. I'm telling you that Cat Noir fell for the real you. Plus, it also proved that Cat Noir would never leave his bug alone in a fight even if he doesn't have appropriate gear and my ship sailed so of course it's my favorite!" I said.

"Wow, I... thanks. But I still can't believe you ship LadyNoir!" Ladybug said.

"That's not really my favorite ship. My ship is kind of complicated but it worked out and then you had to forget everything! Honestly, I was so mad," I said.

"But, I love--- "I know. That's why it's so complicated. Anyways, Cat Noir, truth or dare?" I said.

"Dare," he said. "Fine. Detransform and kiss Plagg. Bug will turn," I said.

"What?! No. I can't do that!" Cat Noir said.

"Ladybug, have I mentioned the time when his kwami almost kissed him? And he doesn't remember that too?" I asked. Ladybug started laughing so hard.

"What happened?" Ladybug asked. Cat Noir looked horrified.

"When did that happen?" Cat Noir asked. "Ok, I'll try my best to do it without compromising identities. He was asleep and couldn't get up and it was because of an akuma. So remember the time when you had to break him from Dark Cupid's spell? Plagg thought that a true love's kiss would work. So when he moved forward, Cat woke up and then startled Plagg and he was like, 'What are you doing?' and then Plagg was like 'Nothing'," I said as Ladybug was laughing so hard and Cat Noir's mouth hung open.

"I am going to have to talk to Plagg. That little--- "Oh please. That kwami drops hints about Ladybug's identity every now and then but you are so oblivious. Honestly, I would give him a palace made of Camembert," I said.

"Alright, alright I'll do it," he said. As he detransforms and Ladybug turns around.

'Plagg. I know you heard it all. Come on," Cat Noir said.

"Fine. But I was promised a Camembert palace!" Plagg said as he gave Adrien a peck. I howl with laughter and Adrien glares at me.

"Aww, I wish I could see that," Ladybug said. "Sorry bug but that was like the next best thing from making him kiss you," I said. "Hey!" Ladybug said.

* * *

"Fine, Bug, truth or dare?" Cat asked. "After that demo, I think I'll go for truth," Ladybug said.

"Tell me, why do you like this boy?" Cat asked. "CAT!" I shouted.

"What, it is a fair question!" Cat Noir asked. "It's ok. He will never see me that way. I am, quote, 'just a friend' to him. At first, I thought he was a jerk but then he apologized and said that it was a misunderstanding. I saw him laugh for the first time. A real laugh. He was genuine and kind to me even after I was a jerk to him. I started having a crazy crush on him and then I realised that I loved him but he likes someone else," Ladybug said.

'Crescent, Hush down," I said. "Why did you detransform?" Ladybug asked. "I can't do this anymore," I said.

"Do what?" Cat asked. "Crescent, is it safe for them to reveal themselves to each other?" I asked.

"What, but--- "Yes, Nivvi. It is safe for them as long as we can march up to Hawkmoth and confront him," Crescent said. "It is, can I ask the kwamis?" Ladybug asked.

"Cat close your eyes. Bug, get blankets and a mask to cover yourself and Cat Noir before the reveal," I said.

"Yes, that's smart," Ladybug said and left. "What's going on?" Cat asked.

"Her love confession just got me thinking. She's been under so much pain and it hurts me to look at her like that, The boy is so sweet and makes sure he never hurts her but he somehow does," I said.

"What does that have to do with a reveal?" Cat asked.

"Because I know you'll be there for her," I said. He nods hesitantly.

* * *

"What do you mean a reveal, Nivvi?" Tikki asked. "She's been miserable and I know the reveal will be shocking but it will at least make them happy. Since I know who Hawkmoth is, it's safe to say that we can have a reveal. What do you say, my fellow Guardian?" I asked. "Are you sure? I mean, is it really safe?" she asked.

"It is safe enough. If you will be terrified of Hawkmoth taking control, then, imagine that you could get akumatized and give your miraculous to him yourself. Either way, it's close to the same," Tikki said. "Ok, I am ready. Cat Noir?" Ladybug asked.

"Who am I to argue with something so wonderful! Of course bugaboo, so how are we doing this?" Cat asked.

"Can I reveal it for you?" I asked and they nod. "So, have you ever wondered why Cat Noir wasn't there for Style Queen?" I asked. "Umm, he lost his miraculous?" Ladybug said. "No, he was a glitter statue," I said. "What?! He was a victim? In his civilian form?" Ladybug asked. "Ever wondered why he was late for Gorizilla? That was because you were hanging on to his civilian form for quite sometime. Do you remember who that boy is?" I asked.

"A..A..Adrien!" she said.

"Hi, Ladybug. It's me, Adrien Agreste," he said. Ladybug banged her head on the nearest wall.

"She hates me, doesn't she?" Adrien asked. "What?! Of course not! I can't believe I didn't see it sooner! Of course it is you. Now I understand why she ships us. Ugh! I was rejecting you for you!" Ladybug said.

"I'm sorry, what? The boy was me?! As in Adrien me?!" he said, banging his head now.

"Um guys?" I said. "I can't believe this. Now he has moved onto Kagami!" Ladybug said.

"Oh, I have been an idiot, haven't I? I'll always love you no matter what, Bugaboo? I would leave her anytime for you. My sister kicked some sense into me today. Bugaboo, I love you!" Adrien said. "But--- Then he kisses her.

"Way to go, bro!" I said. "I love you too, but, um don't you want to know who I am?" Ladybug asked.

"Right, of course," Adrien said as she detransforms.

"Marinette? My Marinette? How could I not notice. But I thought you like Luka? Nevermind, I was an idiot. I love you," he said. "Finally. It was so frustrating to watch them run around in circles!" Plagg said. "I know right? I wasn't exactly expecting love confessions already," I said.

"Enough with the mushy stuff. Where's my cheese?" Plagg said. "Plagg, they are having a moment! Aww and it is so beautiful," Tikki said.

"I know but um guys, you shouldn't make a single woman who has never kissed anyone feel bad," I said.

"Hey, don't worry, you can ask the new boy out. I saw how you looked at him," Marinette said.

"You mean that showoff and an absolute jerk? Absolutely not. I'm going to crush him in our fight tomorrow," I said.

"What fight?" Marinette asked.

"I honestly had no idea I challenged him but if that's how he wants to play, then he is so on!" I said but I hadn't noticed that I was pouting like a child.

"She has a thing for him," Adrien said.

"You can't even tell, Mr Oblivious idiot. I can't believe you kissed your 'just a friend'!" I said. "Uh... sorry?!" Adrien said as I smacked him on the head.

"Trust me when I wanted to do that when you bought ice cream with Marinette and ended up sitting next to Kagami," I said.

"Hey, it was her fault too!" I said. "At least the first thing that came to her mind to protect her identity was to say that she loved you on Weredad," I said.

"Oh, oh. So you're telling me that your dad got akumatized because of you but for absolutely no reason? I was rejecting you and confessing my love to you at the same time?" Adrien asked. I laugh as they start thinking of all the close calls and love confessions they had encountered.

"You know what my favorite love confessions were? When Marinette dug out your Ladybug poem out of the trash and replied to it but forgot to sign it and you thought Ladybug sent it which was ironically true but my most favorite one was the wax museum!" I said.

"Oh no, you don't talk about that!" Marinette said.

"Oh no, you mean that was true?!" Adrien asked.

"How are you so oblivious?" I asked and he just shrugged.

* * *

"Uh guys, I kind of forgot to tell you something important. You can't date in public so it has got to be a secret," I said.

"Why can't I show her off to the world?" Adrien asked, angrily. "Because until Hawkmoth is there, your love will destroy the world," I said.

"What?! That's nonsense," Adrien said.

"That's what he said," Marinette said, her voice trailing.

"Master Fu said that? But he is not the guardian anymore!" Adrien said.

"Not Master Fu, Chat Blanc," Marinette said.

"Chat who?" Adrien asked.

"Chat Blanc. It was an akumatized version of you. He said our love destroyed the world. I saw it destroyed," Marinette said as she explains everything she knew about the akuma.

"I don't know why he got akumatized though?" Marinette said. "Hawkmoth found out Adrien's identity and used it to his advantage. I can't say anymore, I am sorry," I said. "Oh," Adrien said. He looked bummed.

"I'm sorry too kitty. I should have--- He cuts her off with a kiss.

"I'm sorry I did that to you. But you know that I will always be there for you, right Bugaboo?" he asked.

"I know. You and me against the world," she said.

"Of course. We must go now. You coming?" Adrien asked.

"Right, bye Marinette!" I said.

"Bye guys. Oh man," Marinette said.

* * *


	3. The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate Lila....

_**6am, the next day in the Gym** _

"So, are you ready Ms, Showoff?" Rory asked.

"Don't call me that. Ready for kicking your ass you mean? Absolutely," I said.

As the fight between us started, I had this really weird feeling like I had done it all before. He was kick boxing as I kept blocking his blows and kicks. He was really good, like a professional and my hands seemed to know where they were going so I was not worried that much. Suddenly, he did a series of these cool flips and took me by surprise and knocked me to the ground. That was such a cool move. Rory smirked. I sprang back up and tackled him to the floor. I was on top of him and our faces almost touched. He was super close that we almost kissed. Soon he flipped and he was on top of me. Yes, on top of me! I was trying to get myself back to my senses. My fluster was soon gone and I kicked him back up and the fight continued.

The bell rang three times. That means that there was an akuma in the premises. We had to cut our fight short.

"Damn akuma! I was so close to winning!" I said.

"As if. I had it under control. You were only saved because of the akuma," he said.

I glared at him. He laughed. His laugh certainly did wonders.

"I...I... uh let's um... continue this later. I.. um... same time tomorrow," I said.

"You won't get away this time," he said.

"I will mister bicycling parkour fighter specialist and half time actor," I said.

"I'm going to kill Agreste," he said.

"If you mean my father, I suggest you do," I said. His smile faded as he realised that what I said was serious.

"I must go," I said and left to handle the akuma.

* * *

"Volpina," Cat Noir said. There were multiple Volpinas in the room and I figured the real one out because it was the only one with thoughts.

"The one in the right corner," I said through the earpiece. I was hiding in the shadows. We decided that it was best if I guided them through the fight because if I got hurt, it would be easy for Hawkmoth to overpower them now. I guided them to the real akuma and soon heard Ladybug throw her Lucky Charm and cure the school.

"Lila, I am sure she is very sorry," Ladybug said.

"What do you know? She talked to my boyfriend and that is not acceptable," Lila said.

Ladybug was trying so hard not to slap the girl in front of her. She had just called Adrien her boyfriend and the 'she' was Marinette. Of course she was angry. Cat Noir was just as angry so he picked her up and placed her in a desk and pulled Ladybug outside, gesturing for me to come to the supply closet in the ear piece.

"She gets on my nerves!" Marinette said.

"She called me her boyfriend. I can't believe she keeps lying like that," Adrien said.

"I was so mad after she threatened Marinette. I wish I could get access to your TV show so I can get evidence to expose that witch," I said.

"She threatened you? Why didn't you tell me?" Adrien asked.

"If you remember, I couldn't string a proper sentence in front of you," Marinette said.

"I'm sorry I told you to take the high road," Adrien said.

"I suggest we expose her because she is Hawkmoth's accomplice. The girl has a deal with him and she grabs akumas to akumatize herself," I said.

"Really?" Marinette asked. "Sorry, I didn't tell you. She actually helps his civilian form so I couldn't exactly talk about it," I said.

"Oh, ok, anyways, I have to go," Adrien said after looking at his phone. He dashed out leaving a confused Marinette and me behind.

"That was weird," I said. "Yeah, but um, thank you for all the help you are doing for us," Marinette said.

"Are you kidding?! I love this show and I get to help you? That is a dream come true!" I said.

"Anyways, we have to go, we kinda have class too," Marinette said. She goes out first. I was deep in my thoughts when someone came tumbling in the room. I would have thought that it was Marinette or Adrien again but the brown mop of hair suggested differently. It was Rory.

* * *

"Um hi?" I said.

"Oh great. I was escaping from the liar girl and now I am with my arch nemesis," he said. I snorted.

"Arch nemesis. Really? You are such a jerk," I said.

"And you are such a know-it-all. Papa Agreste basically gives you everything. He is like the best dad ever and you use it for your advantage," he said.

"If you think I like the man who knows where his wife is and won't tell his children and talks to his son through an iPad when he is in his house, is the best dad ever, then I suggest you check your facts. I thought you were Adrien's friend," I said.

"I am sorry. I--- "It's ok. Now what was that? The great Rory is running and hiding from a girl?" I asked.

"You admit I am great!" he said.

"You want the truth or the honest truth?" I asked.

"I would prefer to hear great Rory again," he said.

"Ugh, you have such a big ego. But the honest truth is that you are great," I said.

"I'm surprised you admitted it," he said. "Why wouldn't I if it is really true? That flip kick you did was amazing. You really have a knack for fighting. Pure talent. Doesn't mean you are better than me," I said.

"Ah ha! There she is!" he said. "Anyways, who are you hiding from?" I asked. "Lila. She wanted to tell more of her stupid tales from Achu," he said.

"Hold on. Does she like you? I mean like does she touch you like she does for Adrien?" I asked.

"Yes, that is why I was able to see through her. Her first lie to me was that she was Jackie Chan's honorary niece. I mean, come on! Like I would believe that!" he said.

"Finally, someone who has sense," I said.

"You mean, you saw through it too?" he asked.

"Of course. Her stories were so weird and then I heard the one where she said that she saw a man's eyes gouged out by a napkin in India," I said. He laughed. Oh that gorgeous laugh again.

We were still in the supply closet when we heard voices outside the door.

"I warned you Marinette," Lila said.

"Oh no, now we can't go out," Rory said.

"Wait, we should record this and expose her. Finally, everyone will believe Marinette that Lila was threatening her," I said.

"Good idea. I am sick of her. Wait, what was that about threatening Marinette? Marinette as in the girl who has a thing for Adrien?" he asked.

"I am glad you are not as clueless as my brother. Everyone thinks she is jealous of Lila because Adrien is kind of forced to be with her. But Marinette hates liars. She tries calling out Lila's bullshit but ends up being the bully. Now, let's record," I said. I opened the door a little to record the scene that unfolded in front of me.

"I told you Marinette. I told you that I will take all your friends from you. Adrien, is mine and you can't do anything about it," Lila said.

"Oh yeah? Try me. Why do you keep lying Lila?" Marinette said.

"I told you. I only tell people what they want to hear and since you want to go against me, I won't hesitate to get you expelled again," Lila said. Rory gasped.

"Sure Lila. You can try. I dare you that you would be expelled before me and Adrien is his own man. He doesn't belong to you and he is in love with someone already so you and me, don't stand a chance because what he has with her is so deep, not anyone can break it," Marinette said. 

"Damn! That was sick, now we have to make sure they both don't get akumatized," Rory said.

"Oh please, that girl has claws. Honestly, she would win in a fight against you," I said.

"Not true. You haven't even won yet and that girl is so clumsy, she doesn't stand a chance against me," he said.

"Pfft, all I need is practice, I haven't done that and I was almost winning," I said.

"No, you were not. Honestly, let's have a fencing match today evening. I heard you were good," he said.

"You don't stand a chance and I accept," I said. He knocked something from the shelf and the sound seemed to catch the attention of Lila and Marinette.

"Shit, this is your fault," I said.

"Shut up. You should have been quiet," he said.

"Ugh, why do you start bantering every minute or so with me?" I whispered.

"You know what?--- Hold on, Lila's coming. We need a distraction!" Rory said. 

"Like what? We have seconds. I am sure we would get caught!" I said.

"I am really sorry for doing this!" he said. What now?

He pinned me on the shelves and started kissing me. I froze. I was waiting for the door to open and reveal the scene to the onlookers but no one had done it. Lila was distracted by something else as I heard a clunk on the other side. But Rory was still kissing me. I gave into him as I realized there were no other distractions. He pulled me closer to him as we were furiously kissing. None of us was able to stop. His hand started carressing my cheek and his lips made its way down. We finally pulled apart.

"I... I... I should g..get going," I said as I dashed out the door. What had just happened? Rory kissed me. My feelings came surfacing over. I couldn't get the idea out of my head that he never meant the kiss. I liked him a lot and I just happened to realise it. It hurt that he didn't mean the kiss. He didn't like me that way but he didn't stop kissing me. What was that? I couldn't face him in class so I asked Ms. Bustier if I could sit next to Adrien who gave me an "Are you okay?" I was too shocked to reply.

* * *

"Crescent, what was that?" I asked after class.

"I believe that it is the first step to a beautiful love story, Nivvi!" she said, excited.

"No, he hates me. Actually, not hate but he doesn't even like me. I hate that he didn't mean it. Especially since he stole my first kiss," I said.

"Oooh, you need to sort this out on your own Nivvi but that boy sure seemed to like you," Crescent said.

"You think? No, that's silly. We are always fighting and--- "I am sure you will figure it out," Crescent said and I nod.

* * *

I had been spending my whole week avoiding Rory. I was just too scared. Scared of what? I wasn't even sure yet. That kiss had left me confused. I had backed down from all the challenges and fights I had promised. He tried confronting me but I just used a silly excuse and ran away from him, again.

"Ok girl, spill. What is going on with you?" Alya asked.

"What? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just stressed," I said.

"It is something else. It's Rory, isn't it? I had like a front row seat to your fight last week. The way you tackled him on the floor, Oh my god!" Marinette said.

"It's not him," I lied. "Isn't it?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, that reminds me. You heard a voice in the closet that day, right?" I asked as Marinette nodded with understanding.

"I recorded the whole thing," I said.

"Wait, you did? Kitten was recording but he got caught by her," Marinette said.

"Kitten?" Alya asked. "Uh..um it's a code name.... For someone secret!" Marinette said. "Record what?" Alya asked. "You'll see. It's proof," I said.

"Oookay, you guys planned something without me?" she asked.

"Honestly, we had to prove it to you, so that's why you weren't in on the plan. Don't worry, we don't have secrets from you," I said.

"I believe you," she said. Marinette and I felt awful lying to Alya like that. But secrets should only be out when the time is right.

* * *

"So, you have the evidence?" Adrien asked. "Yeah, I haven't even seen it yet. I have been so distracted," I said.

"Yeah, I noticed but why were you distracted?" Marinette asked.

"Doesn't matter. I saw the password to Hawkmoth's lair in the show but I don't remember it. I wish I had a video for that," I said.

"Oh, so you are tracking him down?" Adrien asked.

"Not really, just figuring out how to save someone," I said.

"Save someone?" Marinette asked. "Do you think you are emotionally prepared?" I asked.

"Actually, yes, I am very stable and happy," Adrien said.

"I am figuring out how to save your mother," I said. Adrien chokes on the food he was eating.

"What do you mean? Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked.

"It's not really something you want to say to a kid who is so happy and kind all the time plus not everyone is taken from their world and put in another one," I said.

"I'm sorry. You must miss your family," Adrien said.

"Don't worry. I signed up for this for a lifetime. I knew what I got into. I always wished for this to happen and I got it. It is only natural to miss your family. I'm sorry I didn't say anything about your mother. I just have some riddles to solve, then I 'll make sure you see her," I said.

"How, is she? I never knew she was alive" Adrien said.

"She's in a coma," I said.

"Thanks for telling me," he said.

"I am sorry I can't tell you more. When I know what to do, I'll tell you," I said.

"Thank you so much," Marinette said. 

"Now, let us see the evidence that will take down Lila's lies," I said, taking out my phone. I swipe through but couldn't find any video. I suddenly realised something.

"Oh. No, no, no, no, non!" I said.

"Let me guess, you deleted the video by accident?" Adrien asked.

"No! It's not that. The video is not recorded in mine but someone else's!" I said.

"What do you mean someone else? Did you steal someone's phone?" Adrien asked.

"What?! No! I am not Marinette to steal phones--- Oops," I said.

"Um, you know that?!" Marinette asked.

"You steal phones?" Adrien asked.

"Oh, this is worth telling. Remember during Copycat, Ladybug didn't show up for the ceremony so you kind of akumatized Theo by telling him that you and Ladybug were together?" I said. "Did you have to mention that?" Adrien asked.

"It was your fault! I felt so guilty that day! Don't you dare tell him!" Marinette said.

"Too late. Marinette sent you an embarrassing voicemail which you were so close to listening to if you weren't late for the statue ceremony. She called you hot stuff in it. She didn't want you to hear her and Alya's private convo so she kind of snuck into the locker room and with the help of Tikki, opened your locker and stole your phone," I said.

"Wait. That was the day I had lost my phone for a day! It was you?!" Adrien asked. "Hehe," Marinette said. Adrien looked horrified.

"Not to mention your creepy schedule that is safe and sound in her room. She has also stolen Alya's and Chloe's phone," I said.

"Enough. You. Don't. Need. To. Rub. It. In," Marinette said, biting her teeth.

Adrien started laughing. "Don't worry, he has ladybug merch hidden in his room and his trophies are filled with your pictures," I said. They both glared at me.

"Mari, do me a favor and steal another phone," I said. "Why? Who's phone is it? If you didn't steal it, was someone else in the closet with you?" Marinette asks. I nod.

"Who--- "Too embarrassing, leave it to me. I'll do the stealing this time," I said.

"Why can't you go and ask that person?" Adrien asked.

"Because I'm trying to avoid this person?" I said, timidly.

"Something happened in the closet, right? You have been so distracted since then," Marinette said.

"No. No way. Absolutely not. Forget I said anything. I'll get evidence from somewhere else. Maybe Alya will help this time. I can record Lila again," I said as I got off the table. I stumble and fall down.

"I'm alright! Anyways, Adrien, your dad's leaving for China in two weeks. We are having a party, right?" I asked.

"Of course we are! I waited for this day for so long," Adrien said.

"Umm, Adrien. This time, please tell the boys not to hack into your house's electrical system for loud music. The last time, it almost um--- Nevermind. It's not safe. That's all you need to know. So no really loud music this time," I said.

"Ok, I'll tell Nino and girls are invited too. We can't have Marinette sneaking in again," Adrien said, chuckling.

"Oh please, the guys ditched us," Marinette said.

"Also, I'll ask the kwamis to search the house this time. That's it! The kwamis can help me find his lair! I need them to phase through things," I said. "I'll sneak out of the party."

"You are overthinking this, calm down," Adrien said.

"No can do. I'm as busy as the guardian herself. My first mission is complete but I know what else I have to do," I said scurrying away. 

* * *


	4. Surprising Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Travel

I woke up from bed, screaming. I was afraid that every magical thing that had happened so far was just going to vanish and that I would return back to my old life. I hadn't, but instead, I found a white flash of light as Bunnix jumped out. Was it a time akuma? Early in the morning? Seriously, what was Gabriel doing down there.

"Hey mini knight! I sort of have a mission for you guys. I am bringing in the future miraculous holders for safety from a time warp. For that, we need the older heroes, meaning future you. They are going to do a reveal right now as I take their Miraculouses to their parents. Please take care of the precious ones," Bunnix said.

"Wow, just wow. Okay, I'll do it. And, um, Bunnix? I have a kid?" I asked. She nods.

"Your kids are part of them," Bunnix said. I had kids. That was so cool but who was the father? Was it weird that I wanted to know?

"Trust me, it's not. There are so many weird things in our world," a blond girl with blue eyes said. Bluebell eyes, just like our dear Marinette's. She wore a suit, similar to mine. Of course, she was the next secret keeper.

"Emma Agreste. Adrien and Marinette's daughter," I said.

"How did you know? You aren't even in your suit and you don't have powers and--- "I have a good eye and if you got to watch the show, you would be able to guess the other miraculous holders too," I said.

"Impressive, Aunt Niv," she said.

"Just call me Nivvi, or Niv. Aunt makes me sound so old and wrinkled," I said.

"Trust me, you are not wrinkled. You are, like so pretty and I was glad when you chose me for your miraculous. You were the Black Knight and I am Shadow Knight," Emma said, giggling. "Pleasure to meet you, Shadow Knight," I said.

Out jumped Cat Noir. "Why are you in there?" I asked but then I realised that the familiar blond boy, instead of green eyes, had bluebell ones too.

"Nevermind! You look exactly like Adrien, except with blue eyes! You guys are twins? That means you are either Louis or Hugo Agreste," I said.

"How did she-- "Don't ask. Our aunt is truly miraculous."

"Hugo's only eight. He's safer in another timeline with older parents. I'm Louis or Pun Noir! _Kitten!_ " he said. "Oh my god. You are worse with the puns," I said. "Hey, I'll tell you that I'm _pawsitively pawsome_ ," Kitten Noir said. "That's exactly what Adrien said the other day. Oh my god! Are we stuck with two dorks?" I said and Emma giggles.

"Tone it down. You don't want to scare your favorite aunt," Emma said.

"Adorable, who's next?" I asked as a Rena Rouge jumped out. Orange hair and dark skin. "I don't know her name but she is definitely a Lahiffe. Alya and Nino's daughter," I said.

"How did she--- "Don't ask," Emma said.

"Wait, Gwen? Is that you?" Kitten Noir asked.

"Yeah, how did you know my name kitten?" she asked.

"It's me Louis," he said. "Louis? Seriously who gave you a miraculous? I didn't know they gave them out to dorks," Gwen said.

"Aww, you are the best but don't you want to introduce yourself?" Louis asked. Gwen glared at him then she smirked at him.

"I'm Gwendolyn Lahiffe by the way. Call me Vixen, aunt Nivvi," she said. "Pleasure, Gwen. Who's next?" I said.

"Turtleneck, don't be such a _slow poke!_ " Louis said. A dark chocolate haired boy jumped out. It was so close to the shade of my hair. He had dark chocolate colored eyes, just like me.

"Logan, my son," I said. "Umm, I would understand the others but she guessed her own son. Did you travel to the future or something? And, Logan, you are Turtleneck?" Gwen asked.

"Have you seen how similar to me, he looks? Plus, I have always wanted to name my son Logan," I said.

"You are good at this even without your suit," Emma said. I blushed a bit.

"I just don't know who the father of that wonderful kid of mine could be," I said.

"Wait, you're not together already?" Logan asked.

"Umm, no. My love life is sort of non-existent at the moment?" I said.

"I am going to play matchmaker for my parents?! Amazing!" Logan said. "Uh, okay?" I said.

Finally, out jumped. No, tumbled, Ladybug, with the same brown features of the boy in front of me.

"Definitely, Nora," I said. "Oh, hey mom. I make a good Scarlet bug," she said.

"How did my daughter end up as Ladybug?" I asked.

"Aunt Mari chose me," Nora said. Meanwhile, Kitten Noir stood there looking so shocked.

"Normy?" he said a gasp escaping his mouth. 

_Normy? What was that? "Oh that. Those two are dating as civilians and they are always bantering as superheroes. He's going through a shock," Emma's voice said in my head._ Aww!

"Wait, how did I not notice it before? Of course you are my Lou-Lou," she says and kisses him.

"Do I want to watch that?" I asked. Emma, Gwen and Logan laughed.

"Come on mom, you and dad are always being gross. It's only fair," Nora said. "I don't know how to respond to that," I said.

Soon Bunnix jumped out and collected everyone's Miraculous. I watched all the teens in my room silently. Louis had not changed a tiny bit from Adrien except for the eyes. Emma wore a black shirt with jeans and had really cute jewellery. Gwen had a pair of airpods and she wore an orange shirt with a black skirt. Logan wore a white shirt with jeans and a locket hung from his neck. Nora wore a purple hoodie with leggings and she wore eyeliner and glasses. A lot like me.

"Oh, umm. Let's go to Adrien's room. Actually, I'll call him here," I said. They all nod and start talking with each other about their new found identities. Kisses included.

"Adrien," I called out to him. "Hey, why are you so early?" he asked mumbling.

"We need to hide 5 teenagers. Bunnix bought them for safekeeping from a time warp in the future. They are all miraculous holders without their miraculouses so we have to keep them here, safe, and not altering the timeline," I said.

"5 superheroes? Awesome! Maybe we could learn a thing or two from them," Adrien said.

"Did you miss the part I said 'future'? You are supposed to teach them, not the other way round. Come on," I said, pulling Adrien to my room. As he tumbled inside, his eyes fell on his son, Louis.

"Felix? Did you get contacts?" he asked. Emma facepalmed while the others laughed. I smacked Adrien on the head.

"Oblivious idiot," I said. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"Trust me. Even I recognized your son. I swear to god! Felix? Seriously?" I said giving him another smack. "M..my son?" he said. "Yeah, this is Louis Agreste, Kitten Noir.That's your daughter Emma Agreste and she's Shadow Knight. That's Gwendolyn Lahiffe or Vixen. Logan, Turtleneck, my son. That's his twin, Nora, my daughter and Scarlet Bug," I said.

"Ow, why is this happening early in the morning?" Adrien asked.

"Trust me, I don't know. But we can't keep them here," I said.

"Yeah, my dad will freak," he said.

"Come on, we are taking them out the window to Place de Vosges. Then we will come back and while going to school we pick them up and blame a time travelling akuma so we have to keep them while the heroes fix it. They'll understand. Then we ask Chloe for help. Ugh! Important rule: Please don't go running and call us mom, dad, aunt and uncle as soon as you see them. I mean, you can talk to them, but don't um, freak people out. Especially Logan and Nora. I really don't think I am ready to see your dad. Adrienette is under wraps so we can't tell anyone about the power couple," I said.

"Good plan, What was that about not wanting to see your future lover?" Adrien said.

"Nothing. Shut up. Trust me, if you hadn't revealed yourself to Marinette and the kids showed up and were like Adrien and Marinette are my parents, you would have freaked out. Especially since you would have thought that you didn't end up with Ladybug which you did," I said.

"Ok.Ok. Has it got anything to do with that mysterious person in the closet?" Adrien asked.

"Do you want me to smack you again or maybe I'll ask Marinette to do it. You know you can never fight her," I said. "What?! You can't let my secrets out," Adrien said.

"Oh please, _Dadrien._ It's no secret that mom has much more control over you. When she gets angry, you always shut up. I mean, you love her but you are terrified you'll make her angry," Louis said. Adrien groans.

"Wait, he just made a pun? He called me _Dadrien._ You are officially the best! Love you too though Emma," Adrien said hugging Louis.

"Aww, thanks dad, Adrien," she said.

"You guys are adorable too. Alya and Nino are going to freak and I am stoked to meet the person who will steal Nivvi's heart," Adrien said as I groaned.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Marinette said. "Uh, _Mominette_? Are you alright?" Louis asked.

"Did you just make a pun? I mean I am still trying to process all of this! I have kids with Adrien? Do we have a hamster? I mean, of course we do. And maybe a dog? Ah, Tikki!" Marinette said.

"Don't worry, Marinette. These are some adorable teens," Tikki said.

"Is this what teenager mom was like?" Emma asked.

"You should see her around Adrien when she didn't know he was Cat. _I...mean..Adrien! I wanted to gif you make! I mean, I wanted to make you a make... I meant I wanted to gift you a gift I maked... No! Made! Ugh, why is this happening to me_ ," I said imitating Marinette who was glaring at me.

"I'm going to tease you like that once I know the father of Logan and Nora," Marinette said. Nora smirks and says," I can help you with that!"

"No you won't. Young lady, you are grounded!" I said.

"You're no fun!" Nora said. "Aww, mom doesn't want to find out?" Logan asked.

"Dorks," I said. "I bet it is the person in the closet," Adrien said. "What closet? I want to know now," Gwen asked. "None of your business," I said, pouting.

"Hey, I thought it was cute," Emma said. "Wait, you told her?" Nora asked.

"Of course not. Obviously, she read my mind. You are not telling anyone. Emma, Louis, anyone here skilled at stealing phones? You had the best teacher after all," I said. "Oh yes. I love the part where mom wore mittens to avoid fingerprints on dad's phone!" Louis said and Marinette groaned. Adrien was laughing so hard at this point. Finally, all 8 of us had reached school from the Place de Vosges.

* * *

"Ms. Bustier, we have new admissions in your class for a few days. An akuma dropped them here but Ladybug's powers hadn't fully worked on them so they will be staying here with us. Chloe Bourgeois, I will have you know that we have talked to your father about their stay here in your father's hotel," Mr. Damocles said. The 5 students entered the classroom as everyone stared at them.

"Adrikins! What happened to your eyes?" Chloe asked. But then she stilled when the real Adrien entered the classroom. Whispers could be heard around the room. "You are not my Adrikins! Who is this imposter?! This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!" Chloe said.

"I'm not your Adrikins, Chloe and I'm still mad at you for what you did to Ladybug, so please stop talking to me," Adrien said.

"Yeah, I'm not an imposter. I look like him because--- "Oh would you look at that Louis, we got to sit down. You come with me," Adrien said, pulling Louis to the back seat with him.

"Dude, don't you want to sit with me?" Nino asked.

"Oh yes, Nino but Louis sortofneedsmyhelp and IthinkGwenwouldsitwithyou!" Adrien said. Nino looked so confused.

"Hey, I am Louis," Louis said as people turn to look at them.

"I guess, I am Gwen. It's nice to meet you dude!" Gwen said sliding onto the seat next to Nino. I laughed. "Hey dudette, those airpods look so cool. Can I try them?" Nino asked.

"Of course da...I mean dude, I mean uh... what's your name?" Gwen asked. "I'm Nino Lahiffe," he said. "Right, Nino. Here you go," Gwen said.

"Aww!" Marinette said a little too loudly. Alya stared at Marinette with a hint of betrayal.

"ItsnotwhatyouthinkI'llexplainlater!" Marinette said slapping her hand on her mouth. I laughed at the panicked Marinette.

"Oh please, we all know you are thinking about him," I said.

She sighed with relief as Alya comforted her.

"Marinette, can I sit with you?" Emma asked. "Of course!" Marinette said a little too enthusiastically. Everyone was staring awkwardly at them.

"Logan? Nora? Which one of you wants to um, sit with me?" I asked. "I call dibs!" Nora said. I giggle. "Hey, not fair. I wanted to sit with her too! Hold up. Hold up. Is that Rory Harris?" Logan asked.

"Uh, how do you know my name?" Rory asked. Nora fakes a cough. My son knew Rory? Was he famous or something in the future? I wouldn't be surprised. That guy failed to disappoint me but at the same time he made me feel so confused.

"Um, I've heard about you....?" Logan said. "Uh, Logan. Stop scaring everyone, k?" I asked. "Okay, mom!" he said. "Uh..." I said. "I mean, you act a lot like my mother," he said. I glared at him for almost outing me. He just giggled and I broke into a smile.

* * *

"Okay, girls, out with it. Who are these new children and how do you already know them?" Alya asked at lunch. The kids were heading towards us but I still replied, "This is a conversation we must have with the whole family," I said.

Marinette choked and Adrien laughed. "I hadn't planned that," I said.

"You punned. That's like so rare," Adrien and Louis said. I rolled my eyes.

"Where did you even get a twin from? I mean there was Felix but he was never this cool and Louis has blue eyes," Alya said. "You are a reporter. His eyes are a clue," I said.

"Oh my god. His eyes are the colour of a bluebell. That's like, so rare. The only person I have seen it with is....Marinette! Wait, is this what I think it is? You are their future children! You are here because of a time akuma! That is too good to be true!" Alya said.

"Oh, it's true alright. Louis and Emma are twins. Logan and Nora are my children and Gwen is yours and Nino's," I said. She shrieked. I closed Alya's mouth.

"So cool!!!" she said.

"The reason I said 'Aww!' was because of the cute father daughter bonding. I didn't mean to sound like I shipped them," Marinette said.

"Aww Marinette!" Alya said hugging her best friend.

"Shit! We need to make sure Gabriel Agreste doesn't find out about your 'freaky twin'. Lila is probably going to tell him. Adrien, can you take care of that?" I asked.

"Of course. I am her friend, right?" Adrien said with a wink. I smiled.

"Hold on. When did Marinette stop stuttering around Adrien and he doesn't seem to mind that these are his and _her_ children," Alya said.

"Umm, it is because I kind of confessed and he kind of realised that he had feelings for me and we went on a date and made out and I discovered he is a pun loving dork. Sorry I didn't tell you because we didn't want his father to know and Lila sometimes tells his dad things so I had to hide it and all. I'm very sorry, Alya," Marinette said.

"I wish you had told me sooner. It's just, I love you, you know that right?" Alya said. Marinette nods and hugs her friend.

* * *

"Alya! I can't believe this but Nino is cheating on you with the new girl. I saw them kiss! Marinette even saw them and congratulated them. I am so sorry Alya!" Lila said. It was the end of the school day and Lila had just made a big mistake. Alya had told Nino about everything she knew. There was no way that could have happened.

"I'm sorry Marinette," Alya whispered to Marinette. Marinette just smiled. Alya had finally understood that Lila was a liar and that she hated Marinette.

"Thanks for telling me, even though that was such a shitty lie! How dare you insult the lights of my life like that?!" Alya said.

"But, it's true, I saw it with my own eyes!" Lila said. Alya was so furious. I spotted an akuma flying to her. "Um, Alya. I have a plan. Plus, there's an akuma heading here so lighten up. I can expose her and get her expelled," I said. Alya smiled and hugged me.The akuma moved away from her but I saw a hand quickly grab it and put it in her bracelet. Lila. Not again!

I went inside the school, where Volpina had gone. She was looking for Marinette. I had to find a place to transform but I saw that Nora and Logan were standing there unaware of the akuma. I couldn't see the rest of the kids or Adrien and Marinette. Volpina was heading straight to them. I had no choice but to push them into the supply closet(the same one) and jump in to transform. I fall on someone, and press onto his chest. I thought it was Logan but when I pull back, I find Rory. Nora and Rory were on the other side. Oh, no.

"I... have to go outside!" I said.

But when I tried opening the door, Rory said, "I am really sorry for what I did. I honestly was only trying to save us. I don't know what I was thinking. I can't stay without our challenges and our fights and everything else. Please, at least stop hating on me. I--- "You can all rot in there, freaks!" Volpina said as the door locked.

"No no no no no no no!" I said.

"Looks like we are stuck in here," Logan said.

"You know I have to go out. I can't stay here!" I said.

"Do you hate me that much?" Rory asked.

"What? Of course not. That's not why I have to go outside! You won't understand. I don't hate you at all," I said.

"Mo.. Nivvi, calm down," Nora said. I took deep breaths. I couldn't go out. Ladybug and Cat Noir had to do this themselves like they always did. I accepted that. The supply closet was not very big for four people so I was pressed close to Rory.

"Can we talk?" he asked. "About what?" I asked.

"About that day. You have been ignoring me ever since then. Sure, we aren't exactly on friendly terms but I miss the banter and the fights and the challenges," he said.

"I guess I just accepted that you are the better one," I said.

"Come on, that's not like you at all! You always put up a fight. You never back down and it is no fun without you," he said.

"I lost interest," I said.

"Since that happened. You cancelled the fencing match that day and I have been meaning to talk to you but you seem to ignore me," he said. "What happened?" Nora asked. "Uh.. nothing. You gonna tell me about Lou-Lou?" I asked.

"I mean, we're together. What more is there?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, nothing more here either. Logan, have your eyes on someone?" I asked. "Uh... are you sure you are not going to be creepy about it?" he asked.

"Of course not. I'll support you no matter what. Unless it was Lila or Chloe or someone like that," I said.

"Then I guess I am safe. I really like Gwen but I am scared she'll reject me," he said. "Aww. Go for it. Start by doing something small, like complimenting her then you can tell her your feelings. I'll be happy if she says yes," I said. "Thanks, Nivvi," he said. "Right," I said.

"I'm sorry--- "Will you stop apologizing? Honestly, it's alright," I said.

"If it is really, you would definitely start a banter. You ran away that day," he said.

"Forget it," I said.

"Can't forget it. It was the best day of my life," he said. My eyes widen. "What?!" I said.

"Shit. Sorry. But, honest truth, I would do it again. Oh no, sorry," he said.

"Did you mean it? Did you really want to do it?" I asked. I was so surprised. He actually meant the kiss.

"Yes. I have always wanted to do it. I really... oh shit. I'm messing it all up again--- I pull his face close to mine and crash my lips onto his. He was surprised, but then he gave in.

"Holy--- "Don't interrupt them," Nora said.

"I never knew mom and dad kissing could be so gross," Logan said.

"What?!" I shouted.

"Umm, he said something about his parents," Rory said. Thank god! Rory didn't completely understand what Logan meant by it but I DID. It was Rory. The boy was Rory.

"Logan, for heaven's sake! You just froze her," Nora said.

"Uh, Nivvi, are you all right?" Rory asked me with the kindest smile.

"Are you serious? It's him?" I asked. Rory was just confused now. Nora nodded.

"What's going on?" Rory asked. "That's a conversation for later, da..I mean Rory," Nora said. I hugged Rory.

"You seem to have come out of your shock," he said. "I have," I said. "I have a question for you. Will you go out with me?" he asked. "Yes," I said.

"Are you going to tell me why you were ignoring me?" he asked. "I had feelings for you so when you kissed me, I was afraid you didn't mean it so I was freaking out, especially since it was my first kiss. Best thing was to avoid you," I said.

"I was devastated. I thought you hated me," I said. I kiss him for assurance. "I won't leave you," I said and I meant it, considering that there were two proofs sitting right in front of us that meant we would never leave each other. Nora and Logan were smiling so hard.

"Shit, I forgot that I am a model," I said. "How do you forget that?" Rory asked.

"It's... complicated. The thing is, I have tons of secrets with me Rory, and I am not ready to drag you into all of that yet. But for now, we are going to have to keep our relationship a secret from everyone, maybe except Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Nino and the new children. If Gabriel gets to know, he'll threaten you. Gabriel is not a good man," I said.

"Hey, as long as I am with you, none of that matters. What's wrong with your father?" Rory asked.

"It's complicated. I hate that man," Logan said. "I... yeah. Don't say too much about it," I said. Rory gave me an apologetic smile. He holds my waist as he pulls me closer and presses his lips onto mine. It was so soft and warm as I stroke his hair.

* * *

Soon, the noise outside had seemed to subside. "Crescent, can you sneak and open the door without him seeing?" I whispered. She nods. Soon the door was open and we could see outside. I rushed out as Ladybug and Chat Noir did a 'Pound it'.

"It's her? I mean, can she not get akumatized?" Rory asked.

"Impossible. She hates Ladybug. Don't look at me like that! I have good sources," I said. He just smiles and walks away. I walk out of the school and find Adrien and Marinette standing there with the 5 children, waiting for me.

"Where were you? I thought something happened!" Marinette asked. "Volpina locked me, Logan and Nora in the supply closet," I said.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Nora asked.

" _And_ Rory," I said. Louis, Emma and Gwen choked. "Yeah, instead of getting us out, she was making out with dad," Logan said.

"Logan!" I said. "Mom, you taught me not to lie," Logan said.

"Did I? That is honestly not something I would say since I have to lie a lot. Don't mess with me, young man," I said.

"I called it," Adrien said. "I called it first! Considering how oblivious you are," Marinette said.

"Fine, we are together and Logan, you are grounded," I said. "No!" he said.

"I'll only unground you if you ask her out," I said. Logan's jaws drop.

"What's so surprising? She's always like that. I wonder why she wasn't the Cupid instead," Nora said. Instead? So there was a Cupid miraculous too? Awesome, I wondered who had it.

* * *


	5. The Awkward Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila Rossi is exposed to the whole class.  
> Hawkmoth's identity is revealed to the duo.

The next day was kind of stressful with all the new kids. We had to tell everyone the truth about the children.

”Guys! We are sorry for not saying anything earlier but these new children are from the future!” Alya said.

“What? That’s so cool!” Alix said.

“Bunnyx said hi,” I said.

“Whoa! I can’t believe I grow up to be her!!!” Alix whispered.

Everyone had been crowding together near the children. They were all mesmerized and finally figured out Louis! Louis explained that he was Adrien’s son and Emma said she was Marinette’s. Gwen said that she was Nino’s. Nora said she was mine and Rory was absolutely shocked when he heard Logan say that he was the father. He put two and two together then smirked at me. I blushed furiously.

* * *

“Well, well, well. Is today the day, dear wife?” Rory asks.

It had been days since the children had arrived and Rory and I had grown closer than ever. He had been teaching his moves from the last fight we had. I had finally mastered his signature move, the flip kick. It was special to us since he has never taught it to anyone. I had found a way into his room and he was being annoying as usual.

“Shut up,” I said.

“No can do. I have proof that you will be my wife!” He said.

“Ugh, idiot,” I said as he begins kissing my neck. His hands made their way up to my waist as he lifted the corner of my shirt. Soon it was off. His lips felt like warm lighting against my skin. I started kissing him too and the rest just happened. 

I had just lost my virginity and I was so excited. Rory made me feel very special and he was such a caring person. I stroked the tattoo of an arrowed heart on his chest. I loved him with all my heart. I admitted that for the first time. I loved Rory Harris. 

“Love, are you alright? Do you regret it?” He asked.

“Why would you even think that!?” I asked.

“It’s nothing. You just seem a lot shifty,” he said.

“Rory, I, it has been a couple of days since we have been together and you are literally the best thing to ever happen to me. The thing is, I wouldn’t have just done it with you because I liked you, I love you! I really do and this maybe too soon but I do and I was just worried that maybe you don’t like me enough--

He cuts me off with a kiss. “I love you too. You are the best thing to ever happen to me too! I promise that I will never leave you. And you vs me times are really sexy and now I’m rambling,” Rory said.

“Dork,” I said.

“Show off,” he said.

“Don’t call me that. Now, I would appreciate it if you kissed me,” I said.

“Pleasure darling,” he said as we continued our rather intimate moment.

* * *

The past few days were all about the five children too which made Lila Rossi rather pissed. They were stealing the spotlight from her. The second day (after Alya got to know) she was sidling next to Louis. He found it really awkward and there was a very angry Nora on his other side. She was obviously pissed at Lila who was so close to her boyfriend. 

“Uh, I would appreciate it if you moved away from my personal space,” Louis had said.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I just assumed that you had wanted to meet your talented, future mother. Not to make you angry Nora, I’m glad you are my future daughter in law!” Lila had said. Louis was laughing so hard and I found Adrien gagging.

“You think you are my mother? Thats so funny! My mom is a lot more talented than you and I can assure you that Adrien will be in good hands,” Louis had said.   
  
There were a lot of people giving Lila sympathetic looks but Alya was downright smirking. Marinette had a glint in her eyes and Rory was doubled up with laughter. Adrien was hugging his son.

Lila was pissed when she tried to talk to the people about celebrities like Jagged, Clara, XY, but the children seemed to have way more interesting tales since they were actually close with these celebs unlike Lila. The class was only interested in their stories and none of them were going to deal with Lila.

Today though, was the best, since Lila was exposed. We were deciding to go to the movies when the topic changed to favourite celebs and movie stars.

“You know DJs are my jam,” Nino said.

“I mean, Nadia Chamack is cool but everyone knows that my blog’s better,” Alya said.

“Gabriel Agreste is a great designer?” Marinette said but Emma cut her off.

“My mother is the best designer!” Louis said.

“Of course she is. At least we get free MDC originals” Gwen said.

“I made this?!” Marinette said.

“Yeah, we all wear MDC clothes,” Louis said. Adrien was trying his best not to melt into a puddle of goo.

“You guys won’t know my favourites but I would say Thomas Astruc since he kind of created you,” I said.

“Too bad. My favourite actress is Emily Graham De Vanily,” Adrien said. 

“Oh my god! You mean Emilie!? We are so close you know! I could probably set you up on an interview with her Adrien. I’m sure she loves to see her fans!” Lila said. She just made a big mistake. Marinette’s fists were clenched together and she was gritting her teeth. Louis and Emma were just as angry. Gwen gave us a sympathetic look. Nora and Logan were pretty mad too. Adrien looked devastated. He was crushed that Lila had just lied about his mother. Marinette almost charged forward but Adrien held her back. 

I was pissed. One second, I realized the reactions, the next I tackled Lila on the floor.

“How dare you!“ I growled. Rory was trying to pull us apart but he failed. There were a few hits and scratches involved. Soon the whole class had pulled us apart when Lila shouted, “ She attacked me! She’s a psycho!” 

“The only psycho here is you,” Alya screamed.

"You deserved it," I said.

"What did I do? All I said was that I could set up a meeting for Adrien with his favorite actor," Lila said.

"What is so wrong with that?" Mylene asked.

"I hadn't expected that from you," Ivan said.

"According to my calculations, Nivvi is at fault here," Max said.

"What is wrong with you? You don't just attack people because you are jealous," Juleka said.

"Jealous? Are you serious? Do you guys even know who Emilie Graham De Vanily is? Do you know how much her statement hurt Adrien? Of course not," I said.

"Nivvi, calm down. Let's talk this out. You didn't have to jump on her," Rory said.

“You know what she did Rory! I can’t stay without doing something!” I said.

"Why are you bullying me? All I ever wanted is to be your friend but you and Marinette have been threatening me for quite some time,” Lila said with fake tears. 

“You bitch,” Alya said.

“You too, Alya?” The class asked. All of them were looking at us madly.

“Seriously? Who the hell do you think you are Lila Rossi? Playing the victim? That is very cool of you especially since I saw you threatening and slapping my mother in the bathroom yesterday!” Emma said.

“Marinette! You didn’t tell me that!” I said.

“I have claws,” Marinette said.

“Not to mention, harassing my father in photoshoots. His hands are all bruised,” Louis said. 

“You guys are lying! I am the sweetest person and your parents are just jealous of me,” Lila said.

“Max, for heaven's sake just listen to us for once and search up who Emilie Graham De Vanily is!” Marinette said as Max was furiously typing away. He took one good look at his phone and gasped loudly.

“It’s Emilie Agreste. Adrien’s missing mother. So Lila was… lying?” he asked.

“Bingo!” I said. It was so weird how the class had turned teams so soon. People were apologizing but not all of them had turned.

“I just wanted Adrien to be happy! He has been so down the past few days with Marinette so I thought I could cheer him up!” Lila said.

“I mean, that makes sense,” Mylene said.

“Yeaah!” Kim said. 

“Rory, your phone, now!” I shouted as I grabbed his phone from his pocket.

“Lila threatened Marinette. Here’s the proof,” I said as I switched on the video.

“Wait no!” Rory said as he motioned for me to switch it off. I gave him a glare but he looked terrified for some reason. The class watched the part where Lila was threatening Marinette and soon the part where me and Rory had started bantering. Oh no! I realised why Rory had refused to play the video. Our kiss was recorded in it. He forgot to switch off the camera and his phone was on the counter facing us. I jumped and knocked the phone out of their grasp. 

“You recorded the whole thing!?” I screamed.

“Hey! We were almost caught and I was panicking!” Rory said.

“It’s recorded! We need to trim that video. Wait, why haven’t you done it yet?” I asked.

“Because not many people get to watch it over and over and I am lucky?” Rory said.

“What’s going on here?” Alix asked.

“Nothing you should see. All I had to do was record Lila threatening Marinette. That’s done,” I said. Emma was doubled up with laughter.

“Emma shut it. That was not supposed to be known by anyone,” I said.

“Too bad,” Emma said as I growled. 

The class had then started apologizing to us but I was not really paying attention because I was watching the video over and over again. A defeated Lila ran out of the class.

“Thank you,” Adrien said.

“My pleasure. No one gets to hurt the Sunshine of the class,” I said.

“By the way, what’s in the video?” he asked. I groaned.

“Emma knows!” he said.

“She shouldn’t,” I said. I hadn’t realised that Marinette had swiped Rory’s phone from my hands and she was watching the video. I heard laughter from the 5 teens, Marinette, Alya and Nino. I stared at them open mouthed.

“Now, I have to watch this,” Adrien said as he ran to them. He soon was laughing too. 

“Rory, I am going to kill you,” I whispered in his ear as he ran.

* * *

I was licking the Caramel Chocolate icecream Andre had given me. It definitely represented Rory. He had an icecream of his own. Logan had finally asked out Gwen and we were all on a group date. A secret group 'date' in the bakery. We were having all the fun we could as it was the teens' last day. We were about to make pretty big confessions.

"Name your most embarrassing moments," I said.

"Ok, it was when I got akumatized because I got suspeneded by Chloe. I mean, Chloe got me akumatized and I thought that she was Ladybug of all people," Alya said.

"Honestly Alya, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVEN'T FOUND THE REAL ONE YET! " I said.

"Chill dude," Nino said.

"Hmm, yeah. I am just pissed since she doesn't change much. I meant the appearance," I said.

"Well, she keeps her identity secret for a reason so now I am only trying to get her and Cat together," Alya said. Adrien and the teens were snickering and Marinette was just annoyed. 

"My embarrassing moment was when I tried to fight Anansi to save Alya. I mean, I was not armed," Nino said. Every child and Alya were laughing. I was trying to control myself. The whole room knew his secret but we couldn't tell him. He just shrugged. 

"The closet," Rory said. I growled.

"Idiot. Recording it was not funny," I said.

"Come on. It was funny," Nora said.

"Not in the mood right now," I said as I desperately avoided the topic. 

"The 'Adrien Ad'," Adrien said.

"Oh please, It was way more embarrassing for me. I was in my pajamas on a movie with you," Marinette said.

"Hey, I was being chased by crazy fans and the only fan who would help me was you,"Adrien said.

"Right, remember that you are talking to the Queen of Embarrassment," Marinette said.

"No you are not," Adrien said.

"Should I remind you the wax museum?" Marinette said.

"Only that!" Adrien said.

"Or the time I sent you a voicemail and stole your phone for a whole day?" Marinette said.

"Or the time I sneaked into your guys only party wearing a disguise?!"

"Ok, ok. You are the Queen of Embarrassment," Adrien said. 

"Guys only party? When did that happen?" Alya said.

"When the guys were giving lame excuses to not come for the tree planting thing and Marinette figured out what was up," I said.

"They had a party?!" Alya said.

"Guys only and Marinette pretended to be a guy to get in. She got caught after she fell down and her disguise was all gone," I said.

"Wait that was the day when my father left abroad?" Adrien asked.

"Uh, dad, he wasn't abroad. He was still in the house," Emma said.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"Emma, not now," I said.

"But, isn't it too late already? Shouldn't he know? He deserves to know! Tomorrow, Gabriel is going to China but you have the party! Shouldn't you use it for defeating Hawkmoth?" Emma asked. 

"Emma! You are revealing to much!" Marinette said.

"You deserve to know. I am sure we can trust Alya and Nino," I said finding my voice.

"Deserve to know what?" Nino asked.

"That Marinette and Adrien are Ladybug and Cat Noir," Emma said.

"Emma! It was their choice," Louis said.

"Not very cool of you Emma," Logan said.

"Guys, its alright, the cat's out of the bag anyways," Adrien said.

"WHAT?!" Alya shrieked and Nino and Rory were just dumbfounded.

"Oh my god," Marinette said.

"Guys, I am going to give you the shock of your lives so please don't panic. Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth," I said.

"No. He was akumatized," Adrien whispered, shocked at what had claimed.

"It was only to throw you off your trail. He knew after you lost the Grimoire, his identity could be in danger. He akumatized himself. He is doing it because your mother is in a magical coma. She is in this weird basement, I have no idea how to get into, I mean, I do but I don't know the password and we can't go in there unprepared," I said.

"I can't believe it," Adrien said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Can't we give him the miraculous? It is for something good," Marinette said.

"But, Marinette we have to pay a price. I don't want anything bad to happen," Adrien said.

"But Adrien. It's your mother," Marinette said.

"I have almost moved on Mari. I have you guys now. There is no point in saving her. My father is just being plain cruel," Adrien said. He kissed her and the calmed down a bit.

"Adrien's right. We have to take his miraculous back. If he makes the wish, Adrien could die," I said. 

The people were trying to process all the new information I was giving them. I told them everything from the start.

* * *

Soon Bunnyx was here to collect the children. They went home and our spirit was low. The room was silent as the teens had left.

"So, what now? He's not going to be home, so are we going to look for my mother?" Adrien asked. 

"Yes. We will look for your mother and that's why tomorrow's party is a costume party. You guys have to wear outfits with masks. It is the only way to sneak out without getting noticed in your own house," I said.

"Uh, do we have to wear costumes, dude?" Nino asked. 

"If you want to help then, yes," Adrien said.

"Adrien are you-- "Yes I am fine. I finally have answers to haunting questions about my father. I'll get to see my mom for one last time. I will miss her but if this is for the best then I will be alright. My father was never really one to care a lot about me. He didn't even trust me enough to tell me about my mother,"Adrien said. 

"Actually Adrien, he tried to tell you once but you thought it was something else. Remember the day your look alike cousin showed up? He was about to tell you about your mother and hawkmoth but you thought he was going to talk about Nathalie and him," I said.

"Wait, on my mom's 'death' anniversary?" Adrien asked. I nodded.

"I'm such an idiot. I should have let him talk! I would have known back then itself!" Adrien said.

"It's not your fault!" Marinette said. 

Adrien sighed. 

"So, what's the plan?" Rory asked.

"The plan is that YOU will stay upstairs while me and the kwamis go to investigate. I am pretty sure they can open the dumbwaiter for me. Adrien and Marinette, I will need you transformed and with extra miraculouses. I don't know if your father could be downstairs already but I have a feeling that he is really going to China. To visit the temple. Maybe for an alternative to save your mother and Nathalie. At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly goes 'missing' too. She's too faithful because she loves your father," I said.

"I can't believe this," Alya said. "Oh, Alya, you will be Rena Rouge too. Nino, you can have the miraculous but we will call you if we need you. Alya, you need to do your Ladyblog duties too so you must create an illusion to turn you invisible," I said.

"Aya, aye captain!!" Alya said. 

"Adrien and Marinette. You both will wait for me near Emilie's portrait, transformed. It is important for you two to wear costumes that completely cover your identity. We can't risk him knowing. He used it to his advantage the last time," I said. 

"Yes, alright!" Marinette said. 

"I'll try to take you to the basement and the rest is Marinette's plan. There is only so much I can plan," I said.

"My pleasure," Marinette said. 

"What should I do?" Rory asked. 

"Rory, you have never worn a miraculous before and I think tomorrow could be the final battle. So please understand when I say that you must be upstairs. You will help with evacuation incase things get too much," I said. 

"But-- "Please Rory. I can't lose you," I said.

"I can't lose you too! It's dangerous and I want to help!" Rory said.

"If you want to help then listen to her. I agree with her. This is my battle and I will make sure everyone is safe. Bugaboo's powers are there for a reason," Adrien said. 

Rory looked defeated. I felt awful for not incuding him but it would be my fault if something happened to him. We had a plan. I just hoped it would work.

* * *


	6. Confronting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth is defeated, or is he?

“You want me to stitch up a bunny costume?” Marinette asked. 

“Yes… I know I am terribly late and the party is in less than 10 hours but can you please make a costume for me?” I asked. 

“I’m sleepy. I am pretty sure I have other costumes and a bunch of masks my size already and I am pretty sure they fit you cause we are the same height and all so I suggest you don’t disturb me and let me have my peace,” Marinette said. I pouted. 

“I really wanted a bunny costume,” I said. 

“I might have one already,” Marinette said. 

“Fine, but maybe later, you could stitch me a costume,” I said. 

“Of course,” she said as she started rummaging through the closet for costumes. I found a butterfly costume that caught my eye. 

“Oh, I want that one,” I said. 

“A butterfly?” Marinette asked. 

“What’s wrong with butterflies? You do realise that Hawkmoth evilizes them before releasing them, right? They are just viewed in a bad light. Butterflies are really amazing and interesting creatures,” I said. 

“You really know what to say don’t you?” Marinette said. 

“Tell me, before akumas did you hate butterflies?” I asked. 

“No, I thought they were pretty,” Marinette said. 

“They are. The Miraculous is just used in the wrong way. Even peacocks are beautiful creatures, just like Emilie Agreste. Gosh, I hope Adrien’s going to be alright,” I said. 

“I’m sure he will be. He has us now. And he made his decision by choosing us,” Marinette said. 

“You know, in Cat Blanc, even after he was forcefully akumatized, he wanted his Marinette back. Not his mother, not his father. He was akumatized because he was frustrated to choose between his mother and you but his emotions led to you. He loves you so much,” I said. 

“Really? I mean, I wouldn’t have thought all of that about him and I sure as hell never thought that Cat is Adrien but everything makes so much sense. I love him too Nivvi, I really do. I love the dorky, pun loving, black leather suited Adrien Agreste,” Marinette said. I giggle at her explanation. 

“Alright, alright. I hope I can get Emilie Agreste out then we should probably take her to that Guardian temple in Tibet? Or whatever place it is in. I honestly don’t remember,” I said. Marinette giggled. 

“We’ll figure it out. Don’t you worry,” Marinette said.

* * *

“Nivvi? You look gorgeous!” Rory said. 

“Hey! It was supposed to be a surprise!” I said. 

“Too bad darling,” he said. 

“Pfft, tone down the common nicknames. Look at Cat! He has such cute names for Ladybug,” I said. 

“Well that’s his style. Mine is different and classic, babe,” he said. I rolled my eyes. His expression darkens. 

“Be safe out there,” he barely whispered. 

“I will Ror, I can handle myself,” I said. 

“I love you Nivvi Agreste,” he said. 

“Nivvi Kesy. I am not an Agreste,” I said. 

“No?” he asked. 

“Rory, I am not even from this world. I come from a whole different world altogether. An Earth without magic and too much technology. Pretty much everyone’s addicted to phones and I don’t even know how I ended up here after watching a TV show called Miraculous. Like, all of this was fiction to me and you were not even a character until I showed up. I am sorry I didn’t tell you all of this,” I said. 

“Hey, it’s ok. For what it’s worth, my real name is not Rory. It’s Ronal,” he said. 

“Wait, Ronal?” I said as I giggled. 

“Exactly. I don’t like that name. Not many people know that,” he said. 

“I think it’s cute and since it’s my job to tease you, you’ll always be Ronal to me,” I said. 

“Oh no, what have I done?” he said. 

“Absolutely nothing Ronal,” I said. He pouted and I patted his back. I got up and was about to go set everything up for the party when I realised that Rory was still holding my hand. He had pulled me closer and closer and our lips met. I pulled back. 

“I have to go,” I said. 

“One last time before everything goes downhill?” he asked. 

“Fine… One last time,” I said as I pushed him against the wall and crashed my lips onto his.

* * *

“What’s up guys?! Do you think you can handle this party???” Nino said over the sound system. 

“Nino! Don’t blast the sound system like the last time. The power in the rest of the house got cut and we need it,” Adrien said. 

“Aww man, last time was fun. Why are the girls even here?” Kim asked. 

“Because we don’t suck as much as you do,” Alix said. Kim grunts. 

“Anyone up for a swim in Agreste’s rad bathtub?” he asked. Everyone else just rolled their eyes. 

“You know, hopefully I find that monkey again,” he said. 

“What monkey?” Rose asked. 

“Oh, he’s just being an absolute idiot. He was probably hallucinating,” I said. 

“Right, yeah,” Kim said as I glared at him. He didn’t quite understand why but he did quiet down. A lot of the people had dressed up as the akumatized villains itself, which was really weird but fun. Marinette slipped a cookie into my purse. 

“Huh, of course Tikki needs that,” I said.

* * *

I went down to the large room with Plagg and Tikki beside me and Marinette and Adrien right behind me. Marinette wore a cute Lady Noire costume whereas Adrien was Mr. Bug. Hmph, those two were so adorable together. I was transformed and Alya was too. She was standing in the corner and recording the scene with her magic flute. 

“Tikki, Plagg, I need you both to go down.... Right… here,” I said as I tapped my feet in front of the painting. 

“Are you sure?” Tikki asked. “Of course she is Sugarcube!” Plagg said. 

“Shut up you---Not Stinky sock!” Tikki said. 

“Aww,” Marinette said. 

“Adrien, are you ready?” I asked. 

“More than ever,” he said. 

“Alright. Yes I’m sure, just go down,” I said. The kwamis zoomed past and disappeared into the ground.

* * *

It hadn’t even been a whole minute when the kwamis came bursting out of the ground, panicked. 

“He saw us,” Tikki said. 

“He’s here,” Plagg said. 

“No, no, no,” Adrien said. 

“Tikki, Spots On,” Marinette said. 

“Plagg, Claws Out!” Adrien said. I stood frozen on the ground when I realised that the two of them had pushed me out of the way, towards the shadows so I could do my job. This was it. We were this close to victory. I saw as the platform opened up to reveal Hawkmoth. I put on my earpiece. 

“Hawkmoth. Or should I say Gabriel Agreste?” Cat said. 

“Impossible! How did you even find me?” Hawkmoth said. 

“Does it really matter?” Ladybug asked. 

“I suppose it doesn’t. I can’t believe I am this close to achieving my goal,” Hawkmoth said. 

“Why are you doing this, Hawkmoth? Have you even thought about Adrien?” Ladybug asked. 

“I am doing this for Adrien! He needs his mother back. I am doing this to save her,” Hawkmoth said.  Cat winces. He already knew that but hearing it from Hawkmoth was different. 

“What about the price?” Cat asked. 

“I am willing to pay whatever price it is to get her back! I need my Emilie!” Hawkmoth said. 

“Do you realise that you could lose Adrien?” Ladybug asked. 

“Emilie is worth it! I would do anything to bring her back! Anything!” Hawkmoth said. That felt like a stab on Cat’s heart. His father thought so poorly of him and spoke like he didn’t care. I couldn’t keep quiet anymore but I resisted with all my might. 

“Then maybe you could have just let Gorizilla kill Adrien the other day. No son would want a father like you!” Cat said as he charged forward with his baton. 

“Cat, don’t!” I said. He fights Hawkmoth. The both of them were dueling and Ladybug was just so utterly lost. She knew that what Cat was doing was not going to get them to win. The both of them were sending blows to each other and everytime one of them fell but it didn’t look like either of them were giving up. 

“Cat, get back here!” Ladybug shouted. Blood was trickling down Cat’s face. He wasn’t able to succeed. He was failing miserably when Ladybug swooped in with her yoyo and grabbed Cat Noir by his waist. 

“Cat, don’t. This isn’t the boy I know and love. We need a plan,” Ladybug said. 

“I am done Bugaboo. You heard what he said. He doesn’t care about me,” Cat said. 

“Cataclysm!” Cat shouted as he charged towards Hawkmoth. 

“Cat, Noooooo!” I shouted through the earpiece. He was this close to killing his father but Ladybug swooped in right before it happened. It all happened so fast. A cataclysm. A fallen girl and a laughing Hawkmoth. 

“M’lady, noo!” Cat shouted. He fell down on the floor with her. Ladybug was shaking but then instead of feeling hurt, she turned, strongly with broken pieces of her yoyo in her hand. Her weapon was gone. I had to do something. I got into the scene. 

“Hawkmoth, You don’t have to do this. We can take Emilie to the guardians. They can save her,” I said. 

“You know nothing about how to save her. This is the only way! Give me your miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir,” Hawkmoth said. 

“Never,” Cat said. He lunged into Hawkmoth as Ladybug attacked from behind. I thrust my fish pole(It was my weapon and the hook was shaped like a crescent) on his suit and wrapped the thread around his neck and gripped his throat as he started choking. Ladybug’s hand starts moving towards the brooch on his chest. Rena Rouge got closer to the scene as she was filming with her device. 

“Confess,” she said. 

“Never,” Hawkmoth said as I felt a thrusting pain on my head. I fell to the ground, dizzy and noticed a tall coughing figure walking past me. 

“Nathalie,” Cat said. That one second of distraction was enough as Hawkmoth pinned both the heroes on the floor. Rena charged to them but Nathilie smacked her away and she flies across the room and lands on me. 

“Finally,” Hawkmoth said. 

“This, cff.. Isn’t..over,” Cat said. 

“I think it is,” Hawkmoth said as he removes the ring from his finger to reveal a costumed Adrien. 

“I’m sorry Cat. I failed,” Ladybug said. 

“I’m sorry Bugaboo, I love you,” Cat said, choking. 

"I love you too," she whispered back. Hawkmoth removed Ladybug’s earrings to reveal a costumed Marinette. I kept saying Rory in my head over and over again. Hawkmoth mumbled some words and the last thing we saw was a blinding flash of light.

* * *


	7. Changing Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth has won, now what? Is Adrien gone?

No. This can’t be happening. I can’t wake up in bed. I am supposed to be battling Hawkmoth, Gabriel Agreste. I was in my room in the Agreste mansion. There was supposed to be a party happening here. But there was absolutely no trace of it. Nothing, it was clean like before. I remembered the last thing that happened. Hawkmoth had made the wish. He had won. There was a loud knock on the door. They were banging their fists hard on it. Someone was desperate.

“Crescent, do you think it’s safe?” I asked.

“It’s safe. It’s Adrien,” she said.

“Adrien?” I said.

“Nivvi, open the door. This can’t happen. This absolutely cannot happen. We can’t let him win,” Adrien said.

“I… I don’t know what is happening,” I said.

“Mother... came to my room. He made the wish. If we both weren’t sacrificed, I am scared that it might be her. I can’t live without Marinette, Nivvi. I just can’t. I’d rather die and I don’t have my Miraculous. I can’t lose Plagg too,” Adrien said. I was too shocked to reply to him. I went to my computer to look at what had happened. The things I found were so shocking. There was no such thing as Ladyblog. No such thing as real superheroes. Emilie Agreste had never gone missing. Adrien and I never went to school. I looked at my phone for Marinette’s contact but I couldn’t find it. We assumed the worst.

* * *

“Gabriel, don’t you think that the kids can go to school? They are getting annoyed due to the homeschooling,” Emilie said. I stared at the divine thing that she was. I had noticed that she was really pale and robot-like. It was weird that she had opinions. Adrien looked just as surprised. We had to be able to go out freely and Emilie Agreste had just given us an out.

“I don’t see why not? I want Adrien and Nivvi to be happy after all. Emilie, do you want to go somewhere? It feels like it has been years since we did something together,” Gabriel said. This got a squeak out of me and Adrien was open-mouthed. The first shock was that Gabriel Agreste was letting us go to school. The second shock was that he wanted to get out of the house. The third shock was that he remembered the previous timeline like us. His statement had confirmed it. Adrien looked at me with shock and said that he understood.

I whisper, “Act like you know nothing for now. We’ll strike when we find your miraculous and hopefully Marinette. We can’t afford to lose anymore.” He nods.

“Thank you, father! This is the _best_ thing you have done for me,” he said gritting his teeth.

“Thank you father. This means… a lot,” I said.

“No worries. The two of you can go with your bodyguard for a trip to the Louvre,” he said.

“Uh father, I feel like playing video games with Adrien. Can we just stay in our room?” I asked. Adrien gave me an odd look.

“Of course kids. Whatever makes you happy,” Emilie said. I pull Adrien to my room upstairs.

* * *

“What were you thinking? Losing an opportunity to escape?” Adrien asked.

“He remembers. Which means anyone present in the room during the fight does. That means Marinette and Alya would remember too!” I said.

“Yeah, but we can’t get out now,” Adrien said.

“Yes we can. I still have my miraculous. Not many know I exist,” I said.

“Genius. I can’t even think straight,” he said.

“Come on, I’ll hold you,” I said. I took out my fishpole and swung it out the window. It hooked onto the nearest building. I held Adrien and swung out of the room onto the rooftop. We ran across the rooftops. Adrien was having a hard time without his miraculous. Soon we reached the Dupain Cheng bakery’s rooftop. Not much had changed. I knocked on the trapdoor. A minute later, a tear streaked Bluenette popped out of the trapdoor.

“Nivvi?! Adrien?! I thought I lost you too!” Marinette said.

“Thank goodness. We assumed the worst,” I said, with a breath of relief. Adrien tackled Marinette down the door as they fell on the bed.

“I love you! Don’t ever scare me like that again!” Adrien said.

“Tikki’s gone. I thought you were….” Marinette said.

“He made his wish,” I said.

“Wait, if none of us were sacrificed, what was the price that was paid? I mean we all are stable and Gabriel Agreste didn’t have to lose Alya so I am sure she is safe but, who or what did he lose?” Marinette asked.

“Uh, can I use your computer? Hold on, this room doesn’t have any pictures of Adrien,” I said.

“That means you have never met him in this timeline.”

“Oh, so you are telling me that if we didn’t remember we might have had to start over and that there was no guarantee that it would end like before?” Adrien asked. I nodded.

“It also means that Nino was never your friend so he doesn’t remember us. It means no one other than Alya remembers us together just because she saw the wish happen,” I said.

“What?! Nino doesn’t remember me?” he asked.

“I mean he might know that you are a model but that’s it,” I said.

“This is awful, we can’t live like that!” Marinette said.

“Yeah, it can’t be like this. It just can’t. Wait, no one else is going to remember me. That means… Rory’s never seen me before?” I choke on my words. Tears start pooling down my eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Marinette said. Marinette and Adrien give me a hug.

“He told me he loved me. He promised that he wouldn’t leave,” I said.

“Don’t worry, Nivvi. If it was true love, he will come around again,” Crescent said.

“I hope,” I said. I start typing Gabriel Agreste on the web browser. I looked at all the pictures there. I searched up mine and Adrien’s names too. Many of them had pictures of Emilie Agreste with us and even Gorilla. But there was one person missing. 

“I… I think I figured out who was sacrificed,” I said. “Who is it?” Adrien asked. “Nathalie,” I replied.

* * *

“I, what is wrong with him?” Marinette asked.

“I can’t believe he is so cruel. I mean, he technically killed Nathalie. Or she could be in a coma. We still didn’t figure out the password to the basement so obviously, she could be there,” Adrien said.

“That could be a possibility,” Marinette said.

“I’m going out,” I told Adrien.

“I, yes. We can’t make him suspicious. Thank god he didn’t discover our identity,” Adrien said. He kissed Marinette and I made my way to Alya’s house.

“Alya? Are you in there?” I asked, knocking on her door. A very scared Alya opens the door.

“I can’t believe it,” Alya said as we finished the story.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much what happened and Nino and you may not be a couple because Ladybug did not lock you in a cage here. He may still have a crush on Marinette,” I said.

“That’s awful. I can’t believe your dad would do all of that,” Alya said. Her eyes were streaming with tears like mine.

“I’m sorry Alya,” Adrien said. We then go to the mansion and stay in our rooms crying, not knowing what was next. Plagg and Tikki were missing and everything had changed. We were living a nightmare and no one else knew. I closed my eyes, wondering what a normal school day would be like.

* * *


	8. Keeper Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one takes the change worse than Nivvi.

Adrien and I walk into the school premises. There were a couple of people who were squealing, especially the girls and a lot of the people were staring. They had recognized the Agreste models and a lot were surprised that we had just entered the school. People had started whispering. 

“Students, Adrien and Nivvi Agreste will be a part of your class now. They have never been to school before and this is their first time so I expect you to treat them with respect and help them with their work. You two can take your seats,” Ms. Bustier said.

“I’m glad we are in the same section,” Adrien said. I nod. I recognised all the faces. Even Rory was there. His eyes met mine. He had a huge smile on his face as he stared at me. I wanted nothing more than to go up to him and give him a warm hug and kisses. But I couldn’t, as this was probably the first time he saw me apart from the billboards and fashion magazines. I gave him a small smile that didn’t quite reach my eyes. Marinette and Alya were giving huge, confident smiles too. 

Chloe, on the other hand, looked so happy. Of course, she saw her ‘Adrikins’ after all.

“Adrikins! Come sit next to me. The others in this class are worthless anyways. Maybe except your sisterkins,” Chloe said.

“Sisterkins?” Adrien asked.

“Umm, seriously, Chloe?” I said. Adrien was laughing and I elbowed him.

“Come on, that was priceless,” Adrien said, still chuckling.

“ _Adrikins_ , Can you believe it? She called me sisterkins and she said I wasn’t worthless! That’s weird even for Chloe,” I said.

“Ok, ok. Sorry Chloe, I am just going to sit with my _sisterkins_ ,” Adrien said.

“Shut up, you oblivious cinnamon roll who kisses his ‘just a friend’,” I said. Marinette broke into laughter at that.

“Dupain Cheng! How dare you laugh at them! Adrien has never even had his first kiss, Nivvi. I know that because I am his best friend. Now, what was that about kissing his ‘just a friend’?” Chloe said. Marinette chuckled again.

“Oh, you mistook me Chloe. He only kisses ‘just a friends’. You, however, are his best friend and you are wrong about the fact that Adrien has never had his first kiss. And Adrien, sorry not sorry but you are the best,” I said. Chloe stared at me in shock. Alya was now laughing hard too. The other students were staring and then they started laughing too. At Chloe.

“They are perfect siblings!” Rose said, holding her palms next to her face.

“I wish my brother and I were more like this,” Alix said.

“They remind me of Juleka and Luka,” Mylene said.

“Markov agrees that they are the most adorable siblings in the whole year,” Max said.

“Aww thanks guys. You are the best!” I said. Everyone smiled at me. Maybe, there was hope.

* * *

“Wait? You have been to India?” Kim asked me.

“Um yes. It’s an amazing place,” I said.

“Really? Lila said that India was dangerous and that she saw someone get their eyes gouged out by a napkin,” Ivan said. I choked on my food and found Adrien, Marinette and Alya doing the same.

“Maybe, she was in some other part. I don’t think it’s dangerous,” I said.

“Yeah, maybe,” Rose said. ‘I see, she is still the same,” I whispered to Adrien.

“Yeah and people still believe her. Ugh, she is getting on my nerves even without being here,” Marinette said.

“Where is this Lila now?” I asked.

“Oh, she’s with Prince Ali in the Kingdom of Achu. She is so lucky! I wish I could see him. I’ve heard he’s really nice,” Rose said.

“Wait, you’ve never seen him?” Adrien asked. She gave a negative nod.

“That is, um, unfortunate,” I said.

“Have you seen him?” Alix asked us.

“I mean, I have seen pictures but Adrien was the one who’s seen him. I had an important photoshoot that day,” I said.

“I’m so sorry about you and Lila, Adrien. She really was sad when you broke up,” Mylene said.

“What?!” Marinette shrieked. “What, Marinette. You know that Adrien and Lila were dating. They were so in love and had a secret relationship but then they had to break up because Adrien’s dad almost found out. Now Lila is moving on. She has a new boyfriend!” Rose said.

“Look Adrien, I even drew some pics of you and Lila together. I’m sorry for the news that she has moved on. She said you loved her,” Nathaniel said. Marinette looked horrified. Adrien looked like he wanted to puke on the picture. Alya facepalmed.

“Adrien, when you get Plagg, please Cataclysm me,” I said.

“Guys, stop. You just made Adrien sad,” Juleka said.

“I’m so sorry Adrien. This is all my fault,” I said.

“None of this is your fault. It’s that stupid father of mine,” Adrien said.

“I didn’t even tell you until the last minute. Maybe we could have avoided this then,” I said.

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up. We will find a solution,” Marinette said.

“I hope so,” Alya said.

“You’re right. It’s us against the world,” Adrien said. We glanced at each other and smiled.

“Aww, don’t worry. We’ll help you and Lila,” Mylene said, misunderstanding our conversation.

“Don’t! I am moving on too,” Adrien said.

“Wow, ok. I’m sure Lila is happy for you,” Alix said.

“And I hope she goes to hell,” I muttered under my breath.

* * *

“Who’s Lila’s new boyfriend? Maybe he is perfect for her,” Adrien said. Alya shrugged.

“Not even the worst person deserves a murderer like her,” I said.

“I honestly can’t live like this. Nino isn’t really talking to me and there is no Ladybug and Cat Noir and my Ladyblog is gone!” Alya said.

“I’ll invite you guys and maybe we can search the mansion,” I said.

“Yeah. That’s a good idea. Mother and Father are pretty occupied,” Adrien said.

“Hopefully, we’ll find our miraculous,” Marinette said.

“Hopefully,” I said. We were passing by the gym when we heard some noises. We went in to check what was going on. There were a few people cheering on two fighting boys. I looked closely and noticed that the boys were Kim and Rory. Rory. Of course he was challenging people like this.

“What’s going on?” Adrien asked.

“Kim challenged everyone that he was the best fighter and I fought him and lost and then Rory challenged him and is trying to prove him wrong. So far, Rory’s winning. If he wins, then he wins the challenge unless someone challenges him in return,” Alix said.

“Huh, they are always doing this,” Marinette said. The cheers in the crowd had announced that Rory had won.

“I won, Kim. I am the best here,” Rory said.

“Uh, I just need more practice,” Kim said.

“Can I prove you wrong?” I found the words out of my mouth before I could stop them. There were a few gasps in the crowd and Rory eyed me.

“What are you doing?” Adrien whispered.

“Instinct. This is the closest I can get to him without being weird. Please?” I said.

“Go, just be careful,” Adrien said.

"Oh please! Careful? Never. I live or danger," I said with a smirk.

“Are you sure?” Rory asked.

“Just because I am a rich kid and have bodyguards, doesn’t mean I don’t know self defence. I’m tougher than I look,” I said.

“Ok. Don't go crying after I beat you,” Rory said.

“You are talented but I know I can win. I am confident,” I said as I made the first move. He wasn’t prepared as he fell to the ground.

“Oh, you are so on,” he said as he got up and rammed his fists onto my stomach. I hold the fists and kick him. He slightly twists my arm but I turn along with it and sweep his feet off the ground. He is knocked down again but then he holds my legs and pulls me. I fall and land in a plank. I get up and find him in one of his familiar stances. He was going to do his flip kick. The move that swept me off my feet. I wasn’t going to let him win this time so before he could even do one flip, I held onto both sides of his waist and fell onto the ground. I had _tickled_ him and tackled him to the ground. I knew his soft spots after all. I was so close to him, snuggled into his chest. He held onto me and didn’t move but a few seconds later he pushed me up. I got up and this time, I knew that if I did his signature move, I would win. He was flustered and distracted and I knew I could win. I flip once. I flip twice. I flip and land my feet square on his chest as he falls stumbling and surprised. I locked him with my hands. I had marked my territory and won.

* * *

There were a lot of cheers and a few surprised faces but none as surprised as Rory’s. I realised what I had done. I had done his signature step. His flip kick. I wasn’t supposed to know it in this timeline. I had messed up a bit. I get up and run to Adrien.

“Shit, I shouldn’t have done that,” I said.

“What do you mean? That was awesome!” Adrien said.

“The flip kick. That’s his signature move. He taught it to me in the other timeline. I am not supposed to know it in this one. He only taught me that move because he loved me and trusted me enough with it but now I messed up,” I said.

“I think you will be alright. It is not that big of a deal,” Marinette said.

“It is to us. I messed up,” I said. They looked at me sympathetically.

* * *

After school, as I was about to go out of the school, I found Rory calling out for me. I was about to run when Adrien stopped me.

“Face him. Maybe you’ll feel better,” he said.

“Oh, um, hey,” Rory said.

“Hey,” I say with a shy wave.

“That was very impressive. I can’t believe you won,” he said.

“Oh, it was nothing, really,” I said.

“No. I mean, it was really good,” he said.

“Yeah um, you are very talented too,” I said.

“Hey, I have been meaning to ask. That flip kick you did was amazing but I mean the grace and style you did it with was too familiar. I have been wondering because it is my signature move. Um, how do you know it so perfectly?” he asked.

“You, um, I’m sorry. It’s complicated. I wish I could tell you but I… There are dangerous things in this world that need to be taken care of first,” I said. He stares at me confused.

“Right. Nothing I said makes sense but I promise that you will get your answers soon,” I said.

“Wait…” Rory said as he held onto my hand. “I… Ronal please leave me--- I slap my hand onto my mouth. Rory looked so shocked that I had called him by his real name.

“Who the hell are you?” he asked.

“You know what? I am kidnapping you,” I said as I pulled him into the car with me.

“What the hell?” he asked.

“Sorry, Rory but I think I messed up too much this time. Adrien, I at least have to tell him the half truth,” I said.

“Nivvi, all you did was flip and kick him!” Adrien said.

“Which he immediately recognised was his and I called him by his real name which no one but me and him know at this point,” I said.

“Can someone tell me what is going on here?” Rory said.

“You are in danger because I care too much about you,” I said.

“Nivvi! Stop panicking and tell him,” Adrien said. “In the mansion,” I said as they both nodded. Rory looked terrified.

* * *

“Wait, have you really kidnapped me?” Rory asked.

“Have I? I honestly don’t know but I would rather let you go after I explain,” I said.

“Do you believe in magic?” Adrien asked.

“Should I?” he asked.

“Yes,” I said.

“Right, very funny,” he said.

“I wish I could prove it to you but Adrien, you have Black Knight’s miraculous so you have to prove it to him. I am sure Black Knight would understand,” I said.

“Seriously?” he asked. I pull Adrien to the closet.

“I can’t show him in case I transform in the future. No one can know who I am, so pretend to have my miraculous,” I said.

“How the hell are you this smart?” he asked.

“There has to be one smart person in this room,” I said and he glared at me. I give him my chain.

* * *

“So, how the hell are you going to prove magic to me?” Rory asked.

“Wait, before that, I’ll tell you what happened. A horrible man made a wish to bring back his wife and it led to his secretary landing in a coma. Since that happened, the timelines have changed. A lot of stuff has changed like Adrien and me never being to school before, us never meeting you and you, never falling in love with me. We both were together in the previous timeline. I… you and me were in a secret relationship because of the public and my father. You trusted me with everything and you taught me every fighting move. You were always challenging me for fights and every single time, the bell would ring before the winner was announced. We used to fight and bicker a lot in school but then after school I used to sneak into your room and we made out,” I said.

“And, I am supposed to believe that?” he asked.

“Adrien, uh, get out,” I said.

“Not gonna. Talk with me here. You messed up a lot already,” Adrien said.

“Fine. It is private stuff and I am hoping you are way too oblivious to understand but don’t start getting weirded out,” I said. He just shrugs.

“There’s a tattoo of an arrowed heart right above your chest,” I said.

“How… how do you know that?” he asked.

“Because I, um, have seen you with your shirt off in the other timeline,” I said.

“Were we really close? Um, how intimate were we in the other timeline?” he asked.

“I...um… uh, I lost my virginity to you and so did you,” I said. Rory stared at me completely shocked.

“Oh. Oh, you have?” Adrien said.

“Adrien shut up,” I said. Adrien shuts up.

“I am so sorry. I feel like an---- “Don’t beat yourself up. I couldn’t save Paris. I couldn’t save you. Me, Adrien and a few other people are the only ones who know because we saw the wish happen in front of our eyes,” I said.

“I still can’t believe magic is real,” Rory said. 

“Crescent, Hush up,” Adrien said. He looked absolutely gorgeous in the black and white suit.

“Damn, you look good. Marinette can’t keep her eyes off you,” I said.

“You think?” he said.

“Oh please, Marinette is the best. She always thinks you are hot and the other day she was talking about your ‘perfect ass’,” I said. Adrien was blushing.

“Marinette likes Adrien?” Rory asked.

“Oh yes and they are together, in secret. BTW, do you believe us now?” I asked.

“That was so cool! What powers do you have?” Rory asked.

“Whoa, you think my sister is hot?” Adrien said.

“Adrien, get out of his head. You can’t use Black Knight’s powers for personal stuff and wait, what?!” I said. Rory was blushing hard.

“And you have a girlfriend,” Adrien said.

“Wait, what….?” I said. Rory looked at me, bummed. I was trying so hard not to cry. He had a girlfriend.

“Lila Rossi,” Adrien said. I take off my miraculous from Adrien and throw it across the room.

“Get out,” I said.

“Nivvi, I--- “Please leave, Rory. She’s already going through a lot. The fact you forgot her had gotten to her so bad and now that she knows you are dating Lila, I don’t think she’s alright,” Adrien said.

“But I---- “Get out, Ronal,” I said again.

* * *

**MDC:** **_Kitty! When can I come over for the search party!!!_ **

**AA:** **_Wait, did you say it was today? I thought we planned it for tomorrow! Is Alya with you?_ **

**MDC:** **_Nope, we planned it today. So, we can come right? I’m with Alya and we are trying to figure out how to start. But everything leads to your house._ **

**AA:** **_Uh, now may not be a good time. It’s not a good time at all!_ **

**MDC:** **_Why? Are you trying to eat your pet goldfish?_ **

**AA:** **_M’lady, no! I may be a cat but I wouldn’t eat such an adorable thing. But um, it’s not me, it’s Nivvi._ **

**MDC:** **_What happened? Did her kwami tell her bad news or something?_ **

**AA:** **_Worse._**

* * *

I pressed the video call button and turned the camera to my enraged sister. Her eyes were red from all the crying. The news had hit her hard but I could tell that Rory wasn’t really at fault. There was something wrong with his relationship with Lila but before I found out what, Nivvi had grabbed her Miraculous and flung it across the room. She was having an absolute fit and she was throwing things around as I kept them back in place. She just wouldn’t listen. I tried to help her but she would yell at me and continue back the throwing and hitting her head on the wall or bed. She was uncontrollable. It was a good thing that she couldn’t get akumatized because that would have been horrible. 

“What the absolute hell?” Alya shouted.

“Oh my god, what happened?” Marinette asked.

“Marinette, he’s gone. He’s been akumatized. There’s no other explanation. He wouldn’t do that. No, he wouldn’t. He….” Nivvi said as she finally settled down in her bed, hugging me.

“Adrien, who is she talking about? Who’s been akumatized? What happened?” Marinette asked.

“Honestly, I wouldn’t blame her after finding such horrible news but she was a tad bit extreme. No one’s akumatized,” Adrien said.

“I have never seen her like that,” Alya said.

“It’s Rory. She, um, messed up a bit by telling him stuff that she’s not supposed to know in this timeline. Like his real name,” Adrien said.

“Why would she be this mad for--- “That’s not why she is like this. So, we got him home and told him some things. We only told him that a villain made a wish that changed the world and the reason she knows a lot about him was because they were together in the other timeline. He was sort of excited by the stuff. I could tell he liked her,” Adrien said.

“Really? You could tell?” Alya asked with a smirk.

“Guys understand guys. Anyways, I had to prove to him that magic was real so I wore her miraculous instead. He doesn’t know the true identities, Bugaboo. Don’t look at me like that. I, um, used her powers and read his mind. Apparently he is Lila’s boyfriend. Like really. But, there is something wrong with their relationship. Before I could dig out more, Nivvi grabbed her miraculous and flung it across the room,” Adrien said.

“Lila again. Ugh, she is so terrible that she makes everyone mad even without being there,” Marinette said.

“I don’t blame her. I blame the hag and your horrible father,” Alya said.

“Me too. I wish I could cataclysm Lila,” Adrien said.

“Adrien!” Marinette said.

“What? Wouldn’t blame him,” Alya said.

“Right, she needs time to cool off so you can’t come now. Maybe tomorrow. I know that she won’t stop looking now that everything is messed up,” Adrien said.

“I hope she’s alright. We’ll try looking for more information. By Kitty!” Marinette said.

"Bye, m'lady," Adrien said as he cuts the call.

* * *


	9. DJWifi> Couples Matchmade!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matchmaking here!  
> One problem solved and another just sprouted out.

“Nivvi, can I please, talk to you?” Rory asked before class, in the hallways. I tried so hard to ignore him and not look at his cute face which I very much wanted to kiss.

“Was it real? Are you really dating her?” I asked.

“Yes but--

“That’s all I need to hear. Please leave me alone Ro--,” I couldn’t even say his name. It just hurt too much to see him. This was a stranger I was talking to. He wasn’t my Rory. He wasn’t the boy I fell for. Rory never liked Lila Rossi. I wanted more than ever to redo what happened so I could get back to the real Rory.

“You are not him. You’ll never be him. My Rory hated Lila. He wasn’t such an idiot like you. I don’t know who you are. Yesterday was a mistake,” I said.

“Nivvi, please hear me out. If what you said yesterday--

“Forget it, you are not him. It was just the spur of the moment,” I said.

“Nivvi--

“Now please fuck off before I do something stupid like kissing you to wipe that frown of your face,” I said. Hurt flashed across his eyes. I just couldn’t see him anymore. It was sickening that he had Rory’s face.

“You want to kiss me?” he asked.

“You have his face. So yes, I do want to kiss you,” I said.

“Then I wouldn’t stop you,” he said.

“I won’t let you tarnish his name. Rory would never cheat on anyone, even if it was that bitch Rossi--

“Wouldn’t he? If he had the chance to be with someone like you, wouldn’t he?” Rory asked.

“He wouldn’t even bother touching her in the first place--

“You’re right, he wouldn’t. But he could,” Rory said.

“What is that supposed to mean?” I asked.

“I--- maybe it’s for the best if I tell you later,” he said.

“Tell what?” I asked.

“Later. And for what it’s worth, I really want to kiss you to wipe that frown of your face too. If what you told me was true and the attraction I feel for you is because of that, then you would give me a chance,” Rory said before pushing me into the same supply closet and kissing me furiously. I didn’t push him. I couldn’t. He tasted exactly like my Rory. He caresses my cheek and whispers, “Let me in.”

I break apart from him. “I can’t. Not until you realise the mistake you made by being with Rossi,” I said.

“So, until then, are we good?” he asked.

“No,” I said. I was afraid. I just couldn’t let him in. I felt betrayed knowing that he was with her.

“And I can’t change that?” he asked with a frown.

“You can. But it’s me that is not ready. If you haven’t noticed, I am way too stubborn,” I said.

“I know, I noticed,” he said. 

“And Rory, I love you. This was meant for him but it makes sense telling it to you,” I said.

“You can’t say stuff like that and expect me to stay away from you,” he said.

“But you should. If you want to be with me, stay away from me for a while,” I said. He nodded, still bummed.

“I’ll, I wouldn’t hesitate to kill that girlfriend of yours, but I am grateful to her in a way,” I said.

“What, why?” Rory asked.

“You kissed me because of her. We had our first kiss because she tried to snoop around,” I said.

“I really want to be with you,” he said.

“I should go,” I said.

“What’s your bad blood with Lila?” he blurted out before closing his mouth.

“She tried to murder my best friend just because she called her out on her lying,” I said.

“But, that was in the other timeline, right?” Rory asked.

“She’s still lying. And her lies are the same, so no, not just the other timeline. She threatened Marinette and harassed my brother so I will never forgive her,” I said.

“I-- don’t know what to say,” he said.

“You don’t. Just maybe let go of my hips so I can go to class,” I said.

“Nivvi, I’m looking forward to when you come to me,” he said. 

“I just want to go back,” I said.

“And you will. Or you can fix things with me. I’m desperate here Nivvi. Can we please, at least go out for today?” he asked, his eyes fixated on mine. We were so close, I forgot what personal space even was. He was just so cute and I couldn’t just say no to him. So I gave in, I said yes and wondered if it was the right decision.

“Yes,” I said.

“That’s amazing! I won’t disturb you from tomorrow,” he said.

“Hmm, now are you going to let go?” I asked.

“Right sorry, I just like this so much,” Rory said.

“I know, bye, Ror, I love you,” I said.

“Today, evening, the Dupain Cheng bakery,” he said. I nodded and scrammed , fleeing the love closet.

* * *

“You look weirded out,” Adrien said.

“I’m going to expose Lila,” I announced to Adrien, Alya and Marinette.

“Nivvi, are you sure? I know this is about him but we have to find the Miraculous--

“I don’t know--- I’m so confused. I don’t know who to blame and I don’t know if things will go back to how it was because I want it! I really do, but I feel like I can only do this with him on my side. I can’t believe love makes you do crazy things,” I said.

“Hey, I understand. Nothing is more important than Marinette for me. I love her so much and I don’t know what I would do without her. But maybe finding the miraculous is the first step in this?” Adrien said.

“And, I am pretty much in the same boat. Me and Nino aren’t as dating as we used to be but he’s still my friend and he still has a crippling crush on Marinette, it’s actually annoying and hurts as hell. But we have to go through with this together,” Alya said.

“Oh maybe, we should lock Alya and Nino in the janitor’s closet!” Marinette said. I giggled.

“That might actually work because that’s how they got together,” Adrien said.

“And I know the perfect closet! Since we can’t get you locked in a cage in the zoo and all” I said.

“Oh really? You think it would work? And what closet are you talking about?” Alya asked.

“The love closet. I’ve unexpectedly kissed Rory in there every single time we get locked in and it’s always the same one closet,” I said.

“Every single time?” Alya asked, pointedly.

“I’m not joking. Every. Single. Freaking. Time,” I said.

“That’s so cool! Maybe it would work on Rory this time,” Adrien said.

“It kind of did?” I said.

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked.

“He kissed me today. In the same freaking closet,” I said.

“Wait, so you are back together?” Adrien asked.

“No, he’s still with Rossi. And we didn’t exactly end on the best terms. Both of us were on a different page and it was so confusing. We kissed each other but we don’t think being together is even the right thing to do. I felt so betrayed after I got to know, but he had the audacity to ask me out. And I said yes,” I said.

“What’s happening?” Marinette asked.

“That’s exactly why I want to take down Rossi, so he would understand,” I said.

“Oh Nivvi, maybe you need to stop thinking about that and focus on miraculouses. Maybe then, you could make a decision if you really want to be with him or if it’s because you loved the other him,” Alya said.

“I’m just going to clear my head,” I said.

* * *

“Oh hey Nivvi! Are you enjoying the school so far?” Nino asked.

“It’s been intense,” I said.

“Oh I’m sorry to hear that dudette. Do you need any help?” Nino asked.

“Maybe I do. I actually got stuck in the janitor’s closet this morning thinking it was a classroom and got locked in there until Marinette got me out but I realised that I dropped my necklace in there and now I don’t want to go in because I don’t want to get locked in again and I’m really confused who to ask for help---

“Say no more, dudette! I can go in there!” Nino said as he went in to search for my ‘necklace’. I ran. I had to get at least these two together! 

“Alya Cesaire! This is the perfect opportunity, come on let’s go!” I said, raiding the table.

“What’s going on?” Marinette asked.

“Operation love closet! I already got Nino in the closet, it’s your turn!” I said.

“You what? Already? How?” Alya asked.

“I take my matchmaking job seriously,” I said.

“But--- what? How?” Adrien asked.

“Just get in there!” I said and pushed Alya straight into the closet and locked it from outside. 

“What was that?” Adrien asked.

“Matchmaking, you know, like the time you helped Nino go on a date with Marinette?” I said.

“Oh, just oh. Did I set my best friend up with the love of my life?” Adrien asked realising it for the first time. I nodded.

“Frustrating,” I said.

“I think I know how you felt now,” Marinette said.

“Exactly, It hurt and Frozer was painful to watch and Miracle Queen,” I said. Adrien and Marinette gulped.

“That’s just awful,” Adrien said.

“Hey, stuff between you two is alright, as long as Adrien--- wait, what the hell is that?” I asked looking at a picture on Juleka’s phone.

“Oh Adrien and his fencer girlfriend! Couple goals. Those two are so adorable!” Rose said cooing at the screen. I blinked.

“What?! Kagami?!” Adrien said.

“Yeah, Adrigami, is Paris’s sweet couple! These two started dating after Adrien and Lila broke up,” Juleka said.

“I’m such a terrible researcher! I was looking at google just yesterday! Oh no! All I did was search up was the Agreste family! I didn’t type in just your name. That’s how we missed this detail. This, this is---

“Adrien, how’s Kagami?” Rose asked.

“Adri-en!” Marinette said.

“I am no! Not this right now! I have to deal with this, right now?” Adrien asked. Marinette looked like she was going to faint.

“Holy mother of Camembert shit! This is a fucking mess!” I said.

“Marinette, I am so sorry,” Adrien said.

“I-- I guess you have to call her?” Marinette said, faltering.

“No. No, actually, you two are coming with me to the bakery,” I said as I unlocked the closet Alya was in and found the two tangled up kissing. Huh, at least one relationship worked.

“Alya cesaire! We need you! There is another stupid mess now and it’s not just my love life at stake,” I said.

* * *


	10. Bebe Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien talks(ish) to Kagami.  
> Nivvi and Rory make up.

"So, what problem do we have now? I just got together with Nino and why have I been dragged into Marinette's room?" Alya said.

"Because, Adrien's love life is a mess," I said.

"What do you mean, it's a mess, Adrien and Marinette are perfectly happy aren't they?" Alya asked. Adrien and Marinette refused to answer. They were holding each other like their lives depended on it and if they were separated, they would be ripped apart from each other.

"Exactly, they are perfectly happy until we realised that Adrien is not single in this timeline, as far as public knowledge and I don't know if the worlds are shifting slowly or something because I find it really annoying that I missed this detail. Gosh, we haven't looked at social media properly, have we?" I said.

"Whoa, what, who is it?" Alya asked.

"Who else, Kagami of course, she's literally the only other person Adrien would consider dating," I said.

"Don't say that!" Adrien said. I rolled my eyes.

"Not to be a bummer but it's true. Remember how pissed I was at you when I showed up," I said. Marinette whimpered.

"So are LB and CN going to stop being lovesick babies and help, or should I mold you into wax statues?" I asked.

"Oh my god, stop punning!" Marinette groaned.

"Following in my steps, I see," Adrien said with a giggle. That statement had brought them out of their weird trance.

"Ok, so Adrien calls Kagami and lets her know that they can't--

"Alya, breakups over phones are terrible and Kagami's reactions are over the top. She would get scary furious," I said.

"Yikes, Yes, Kagami wouldn't tolerate that," Adrien said.

"And she's my friend, we can't be cruel to her. Maybe I should talk to her," Marinette said.

"Honey, you are forgetting that we are in a messed up timeline and you haven't met a fencer other than Adrien. So obviously Kagami doesn't remember you and it takes an awful lot of time to warm up to her," I said.

"So you are telling me that I am the only one who can do this?" Adrien asked.

"Of course it is. I can help you though. What's there in your timetable today?" I asked.

"Chinese, piano and fencing and oh shit! Date night? So it isn't just for the public?" Adrien said.

"This is frustrating but I don't even know what to make of this," Marinette said.

"I am so sorry Bugaboo, I am so sorry my father got us into this mess," Adrien said.

"Adrien, don't you dare apologise for that sick excuse of a man! I love you and nothing will change that but it's better if we aren't seen together because the last thing we want is a public scandal," Marinette said.

"What are you saying?" Adrien asked.

"That we need a break," Marinette said. Adrien had a horrified expression.

"Als, we should give them privacy," I whispered. She was hesitant but we walked out. 

"I feel bad for Adrien and Marinette doesn't even think sometimes," Alya said.

"I know Alya but she has a line of thought. She has always been extra careful and she likes to be prepared," I said.

"Yes but, I feel like she's hurt Adrien a lot already," Alya said.

"That's true but he's done the same to her. But those two are so sickeningly in love, they can't last a day without each other," I said and just as I said that we heard Marinette's loud voice.

"I'm am so sorry kitty! I won't ever talk about leaving you! I love you so much and we can do this together. You and me against the world?" She said.

"Of course m'lady," Adrien said.

"See, they couldn't even last a minute," I said. Alya giggled.

* * *

"So, you're still together right because you can't do anything by yourself," I said.

"I know," Marinette said.

"Anyways, Adrien, our goal today is to cancel that date night," I said.

"So, I talk to her at fencing?" Adrien asked. I nod.

"You'll help right?" Adrien asked.

"Of course I will," I said.

"You can't be serious! You have got to be kidding me," Alya said.

"What is it now?" I asked.

"Someone caught you two kissing! It's all over the news!" Alya said.

"I'm sorry what now? So you are telling me, that we made a mess of this already and it's not even been three whole days?" I asked.

"Oh god, I was scared of this but now this is a mess!" Marinette said. Adrien's eyes were just wide with horror.

"Ok new plan--

Adrien's phone started ringing. We stared at the name on the screen.

Kagami.

* * *

"Speaker, put it on speaker!" I said.

"Oh, yeah, guys, I am terrified. This is Kagami, my supposed girlfriend," Adrien said.

"It will be scarier if you ignore her," I said. He gulped and switched on the speaker phone.

"Hello, Adrien?" The voice said calmly.

"Oh, um, Kagami," Adrien said.

"Adrien, is everything alright? I know that Lila has been plotting behind our backs and tried separating us and I know that the picture is photo-shopped but you don't call me Kagami. You call me m'ady or bebe dragon," Kagami said. Adrien flinched. We all stared at the phone guiltily. Marinette looked horrified that the Adrien from here had called Kagami his lady.

"Kagami--

"Adrien, you are definitely not alright, do you want me to come over--

"Noooo!---thank you!" Adrien said. Then we heard a knock on Marinette's door.

"Nivvi, there's a boy here to see you!" Ms. Cheng called out. Shit! I had forgotten Rory. I threw a pillow over the phone and replied, "Ms Cheng send him up but tell him to be quiet, we are playing a game," I said. 

"Adrien, love, it's just Lila," Kagami said.

"Kagami there's something I have to tell you," Adrien said.

"What is it Adrien and I seriously find it weird of you to call me Kagami. You haven't called me that in ages," Kagami said.

"Right, as---

The door opened, revealing a flustered Rory. My eyes softened because he looked so cute. I shushed him and made him sit down and read the articles and the mess while the supposed couple were struggling to talk.

"Sorry Kagami, it was my sister. She just wanted something and wanted to console me about the article. But I have to tell you something it's really important and we can't do this over the phone--

"Sorry, Adrien, my mother is calling me and we may have to cancel our date night today but I'll see you tomorrow! I may not come for fencing today too and don't worry about Lila. Everything will be alright. I love you!" she said and immediately cut the call.

"Right, that went, well?" Alya said.

"Alya! This is just so frustrating. Kagami trusts Adrien so much and he didn't even betray her!" I said.

"Wait, so Adrien is supposed to be with Kagami but he and Marinette are in love but Adrien is technically not with Kagami?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, this is so frustrating, If only I had taken his--- ahem. I have to go, I guess, sort things out. I can't deal with this now. Are you guys trying to look for more 'clues'" I said.

"I don't have the energy to do this," Marinette said.

"Neither do I," Adrien said.

"So, we can't do the search today. Can I go and investigate though. The closest clue is the mansion so I am going there," Alya said. 

"Oh and Alya, this is the Black Knight's miraculous. The kwami'll tell you everything. Guard it with your life or seriously, I am going to murder everyone," I said.

"But didn't Black Knight tell you to guard it with your life? You are supposed to keep it safe, right? Not use it," Rory said.

"We can use it for the mission," I said.

"Oh, ok," Rory said.

"You said you wanted to be with me for tonight, are you coming?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll just--- I'm just so curious," Rory said.

"That's natural," I said.

"Yeah," he said.

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?" Rory asked.

"No, I'm not," I said.

"Maybe some Ice cream then! Andre's ice cream are the best but it's a bit too couply and we don't have to go if you--

"I would love to," I said.

"Really? Come on, let's go!" he said.

"Just a sec," I said. I pulled Rory's hood over his head.

"Perfect," I said.

"What, is there a story behind this?" Rory asked.

"No actually, I don't want a repeat of today's scandal but with us. I'm a public figure and you have a so called famous girlfriend," I said.

"Smart," he said.

"Yeah, look, there's Andre's!" I said, finally locating the ice cream man.

"Now, a young new couple!" Andre said.

"Caramel and double chocolate for both of us!" I said.

"Hey that's my favorit--

"I know," I said.

"Right, forgot. It's really surprising that we both have the same flavor though," he said.

"We could technically pass as twins but that is just awfully disgusting! At least you don't wear glasses," I said.

"Hehe, yeah," he said.

"You know Rory, I am having fun and you never frustrate me. You have the total opposite effect on me all the time, no matter what, But sometimes I just get so angry, I snap," I said.

"You don't have to explain. I would probably feel terrible if I lose the people I love and now I am glad you are one of these people," he said.

"I love you," I said. He sighs.

"I hate the situation we are in," he said.

"Oh? But really though, if you just ditched Lila--- nevermind, I can't talk about this without knowing the whole situation," I said.

"Thanks for at least partially understanding," he said. 

"It's fine for now I guess," I said.

"So, didn't you say something about superheroes? Why aren't they helping you?" Rory asked.

"Oh, they are. We are helping them look for their miraculouses or magic jewellery that gives them powers. They have this secret website to contact us. We don't know their identities but we know that it really is them with private moments. All four of us have met the heroes closely so we know exactly how to contact them and all. And they may be able to take us back to the way it was," I said.

"But is this timeline so bad?" Rory asked.

"It's fine after maybe we fix stuff but it also means that the villain has won and the heroes won't let that happen. That man had terrorized Paris for so long!" I said. Rory considers my words.

"That's fair, I guess and after this mess, you probably don't want to live here and I'm not him, not the boy you fell in love with---

He shut up because I couldn't take it anymore. I was so harsh to him earlier today and comparing him to the same person he is was just cruel. So I had kissed him and I wasn't letting him talk that way about himself.

"Nivvi--

"I'm sorry I said those things. You are him Rory, you really are, and not even my harsh words should change that and I am sorry that I kisse--

And this time, he shut me up by kissing me. He cut me off, just like Rory did every time.

"Dude you gotta stop cutting me off! All the freaking time," I said.

"You mean, I always cut you off?" he said. I nod.

"It's probably because you are so cute when you ramble like that, that I have the urge to kiss you senseless all the time," he said.

"Hff, flatterer, I'm not that cute," I said.

"You are a model," he said.

"Wrong, I am a fake," I said.

"Doesn't make you any less prettier," he said. 

"But I--

He cut me off, again. I moaned against his lips. He cupped my cheeks and started kissing my jaws and the corner of my lips.

"I really should shut up, right?" I said.

"Stop talking," he said. I smiled and kissed him more. 

"Nivvi, what exactly are we supposed to be?" he asked.

"Secret lovers, I guess, but is it one sided because I am the one in love with you---

"If you think I am not then you are stupid," he said.

"Right, you are just not ready to say it yet, obviously," I said.

"Yes, plus there's Lila," he said. I rolled my eyes. 

"I wouldn't have minded if you were with Chloe," I said.

"No? So it's just Lila you have a problem with?" Rory asked.

"Her and the villain dude and Gabriel Agreste," I said.

"What do you have against your father?" Rory asked.

"That man is not my father. He's an asshole and Adrien would agree with me. But he's still not my real father. Just Adrien's so I pity him. I hate the way that Adrien's life is planned out by him and that he has claustrophobia because of him. Do you know that Adrien's nightmare is being locked up in his own house?" I said.

"That's-- that's awful, how are you managing?" Rory asked. 

"Just staying out of his way. Well he's an expert in that at least. He doesn't bother showing up at the dinner table. And I'm there for Adrien," I said.

"I wish I could save you," he said.

"Rory--

"I know, Nivvi. I really want to help you. So, if you guys need to run away or something, my family has a spare guest house nearby that you guys can borrow. I'll get you the keys tomorrow! You can even use it for your hideout!" Rory said.

"It's fine Rory but no--

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Seriously, I want to help and I will be the only one who knows," Rory said.

"But, can I trust you? You are with Lila---

"You can trust me Nivvi, I know you have some doubts but I promise, I won't say a word. I really really care about you Nivvi," Rory said. I bit my lip, considering his words. 

"Ok," I said.

"Yes? Yes! That's good," Rory said and swooped in for another kiss. We were kissing till Rory's phone started ringing. My expression turned dark as I realised what was written on the screen.

Volpina.

* * *


	11. AKUMA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "IS THAT AN AKUMA! OMG WHAT THE HELL?!" Alya said.  
> "Holy shit is your father---  
> "It wasn't him!"

I witnessed myself having a new kind of frustration. Because Rory had saved her name under an alias.

"Oh great what does she want?" I asked.

"Wait, you know who this is?" he asked.

"Rossi," I said.

"How did you-- You know what, I am not even going to ask," he said, attending the call.

"Hey, Lila," Rory said.

"Rory, I missed you so much babe, how are you?" Lila asked.

"Great, actually," he said, quickly kissing my cheek. I blushed hard.

"Didn't you miss me one bit?" she asked.

"Oh I--

"I know you did, I am just joking! I just came from Achu today and I am so tired Rory, so I had to cancel our date night," Lila said. Rory's eyes widened. I gave him a pointed look. _I forgot,_ he mouthed. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Oh that's okay, I guess, so why did you call?" Rory asked.

"Oh, Rory, I just called to tell you that I am coming to school tomorrow. You know, I saw the news about my ex boyfriend Adrien cheating on his girlfriend like he did for me, you know? I just want to give him a piece of my mind," Lila said.

"Oh, k," Rory said.

"I'm so glad you are my boyfriend though Rory! I know you would never cheat on me," she said. I almost laughed out loud at that. But Rory didn't hold it back.

"Oh, Lila, that's silly, I would never!" Rory said, laughing.

"Hehe, but the real reason I called you is because Prince Ali gifted me something special for me and you! It is a butterfly and a peacock brooch and you are not going to believe what I found with it! Two creatures called kwamis" Lila said. My expression turned horrified. Rory looked confused at my expression. _Mine,_ I mouthed.

"Oh, Lila, I'll see it tomorrow, I have to complete my homework right now. I'll call you later," Rory said after he noticed that I had started crying.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'll get the brooches back for you. Were they sentimental?" Rory asked.

"No, no you don't understand! She has not one but two miraculous, Rory! That girl has magic and she's evil. We have a new villain and she wants you to join her," I said, tears spilling out of my eyes.

"Oh shit!" he said.

"Yeah, I gotta go, we can't just expose that bitch, we need more miraculous! I need to go," I said.

"I'm not letting you go alone," he said.

"I...I... you are right, I can't get akumatized. What if she uses it now?" I said.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"The butterfly brooch gives powers of transmission. She can give powers to emotionally vulnerable people and destroy the whole city. She can control the akumatized victim," I said.

"Alright, don't be sad. Don't be mad. Now, are we contacting the heroes?" he asked. I shaked my head.

"Adrien, Marinette and Alya," I said.

"But--

"No, I need to tell them," I said. Rory called for an emergency meeting and we soon gathered by the Dupain Cheng bakery.

* * *

"So girl, what's going on with you?" Alya asked. I couldn't talk through my tears.

"Nivvi, why are you crying?" Adrien asked.

"Nivvi, come on, did someone hurt you," Marinette asked.

"Bitch!" Rory said.

"Excuse me?!" Alya said.

"I wasn't talking about Nivvi! I was talking about-- is that a fucking butterfly?" Rory asked.

"Akuma!" Marinette said.

"Fuck, I should have controlled myself!" I said, and immediately kissed Rory to control myself and Adrien trapped the akuma in a jar.

"IS THAT AN AKUMA! OMG WHAT THE HELL?!" Alya said.

"Holy shit is your father---

"It wasn't him! It was Lila! She has both the butterfly and peacock miraculous!" I finally blurted out.

"She what?" Adrien asked.

"How do you know?" Marinette asked.

"She basically called Rory to tell him about it. She still thinks that he's a faithful boyfriend," I said.

"Oh my god, now we have worse things happening and how are we going to defeat supervillains without superheroes?" Marinette said.

"With Black Knight's miraculous but it isn't exactly combat power, more like mental power," I said.

"Yes but it's a suit, so we can fight," Adrien said.

"You mean black knight can," I said.

"But, she's never been on the field before--

"LB and CN had a first time too and the akuma was 10 times their size and that didn't stop them. We are giving the miraculous to black knight, that's it!" I said.

"Ok, but Rory can take one miraculous when Lila show's it to him, right?" Alya asked.

"I can do that," Rory said. 

"Nivvi, do you want to stay here today?" Marinette asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Alright, Adrien, love, we have a ton load of messes to solve but we can't do anything now and our hands are tied. If Lila has the miraculous then we also need a backup plan. But before that I think we all need a breather. This whole mess has made us tired, you are welcome to stay here but I wouldn't recommend it. As for the akuma, we have to find either Ladybug's or Chat Noir's miracculous to get rid of it," Marinette said.

"Alright girl, take care. My mother is calling me," Alya said.

"You guys be safe. And I won't let you down," Rory said. He gave me a quick kiss and left the room.

"Marinette, can I stay here too?" Adrien asked.

"Are you sure?" Marinette asked.

"I don't want to be alone tonight and since you are the one who has the clearest head of all, you'll protect us from akumas, right?" Adrien said.

"Of course, Adrien, I'll just have to make sure I don't attract akumas too," Marinette said.

"In that case, I'll help you guys and warn you before hand," we heard a tiny squeak.

"Crescent!" I said.

"Hi Nivvi, I know we haven't been able to talk for a while since you haven't been wearing your miraculous, I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too! I just wish we could be happy, you know?" I said.

"And you will, happiness takes time to appear and you need to seek for it," Crescent said. I giggled at my silly kwami.

"It's nice to see a kwami," Marinette said.

"Plagg was so annoying, especially with the cheese but I miss him so much!" Adrien said.

"I miss Tikki and Plagg too," Marinette said.

"Me three, the last time I saw them was when they came running from his lair. They were so scared," I said.

"I wish I at least knew if they were fine," Adrien said.

"Me too, Adrien. Me too," Marinette said. And until then, we just had to clear our messes.

* * *


End file.
